Baby Bitch baekhyun
by Rie Nagisha
Summary: Baekhyun sungguh hanya menginginkan mainan mobil-mobilan tetapi mengapa chanyeol malah menyuruhnya untuk membuka pakaiannya? Chanbaek. Semi Rape. Pedo. Enjoy it before melt (?)
1. Chapter 1

Saya enggak tau lagi kemasukan malaikat (?) darimana tiba-tiba ada ide pengen nulis beginian -_-

Ampuni author yadong yg satu ini, entah mengapa saya setiap liat chanbaek bawaanya yadong melulu *plak

Buat yang enggak suka yadong, Incest dan pedofil maafkan saya karena tidak bisa membuatkan hal yang anda suka *loooh

Yaudahlah intronya kepanjangan. Jangan harepin Plot karena anda akan kecewaa. hahahahaha *plak

Proudly Present (?)

.

.

.

Baby Bitch.

"Ahhhhh…Ahhh…" suara desahan manja seorang namja kecil berumur Enam tahun menggema di ruangan itu.

Tampak seorang namja tampan berseragam SMA sedang memangku namja nungil nan cantik diatas pangkuannya. Namja mungil itu hanya mengenakan seragam atasan SD nya yang bermodel sailor sedangkan tangan nanja yang lebih dewasa sedang bermain main di dalam holenya yang berwarna -oh manisnya- merah jambu.

"Hyuungg Ahhhhh… rasanya aneehhh" desah baekhyun kecil saat jari kakaknya –park chanyeol- bergerak gerak dalam holenya yang sempit.

"SSsst tenang saja. Baekkie anak yang baik kan. hyung sedang mengajarimu"

baekhyun kecil langsung bungkam. Oh tentu saja baekhyun anak yang baik. Ia selalu nomer satu di sekolahnya. Begitu fikir baekhyun kecil.

Sementara itu chanyeol sedang menikmati pijatan-pijatan lembut hole baekhyun di jarinya. Betapa sempit dan rapatnya hole baekhyun yang masih perawan. Ohh membayangkan bahwa penisnya akan bersarang di lubang sesempit ini saja sudah membuat celananya terasa amat sesak.

Kedua lutut baekhyun melayang terbuka diudara. Menampakan penis mungil berwarna merah jambu yang bergerak gerak hendak bangkit. Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman di atas pangkuan chanyeol ketika ujung jari chanyeol menyentuh sesuatu yang asing.

"A-Apa itu hyung" tanyanya takut.

"Disinikah?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh titik yang sama. Baekhyun mendesah tanpa bisa ditahan.

"enak kan rasanya?" Tanya chanyeol lagi

baekhyun mengangguk.

"hyung akan memberikan baekhyun banyak kenikmatan" bisik chanyeol di telinga baekhyun dan itu membuat baekhyun geli.

"Hyuungghhh"baekhyun merengek "baekhyun mau pipis" chanyeo menyeringai

"itu bukan pipis sayang…" bisiknya lembut. Tangan kirinya meraih penis baekhyun kemudian mengocoknya.

"AH HYUNGG JANGAN!,Uaaaa aaaaahh aahh" baekhyun mendesah keras ketika chanyeol meremas-remas penisnya. Rasa ngilu yang aneh menyebar diseluruh tubuhnya. Tangan mungilnya meremas tangan chanyeol.

"Ahhh hyuung baekkie tak tahan lagiiihhh " pinggul baekhyun bergetar dan keluarlah cairan bening khas anak lelaki yang baru pertama kali mengalami klimaks.

"hiks" baekhyun ketakutan "hyung jangan bilang eomma kalau baekkie mengompol" pintanya polos. Baekhyun memang sangat takut dengan eommanya.

"cup cup baekkie sayang. Iya hyung berjanji tidak akan memberitahu eomma kalau baekkie mengompol. Sebagai gantinya baekkie juga jangan bilang eomma ya kalau hyung mengajarimu macam-macam hal. Arraci!'

dan baekhyun kecil mengangguk.

"dan mobil-mobilan baekkie?"

"nee, tenang saja. hyung janji akan membelikan mobil-mobilan setelah kita bermain"

dan baekkie tersenyum sumringah tanpa tau "permainan" apa yang akan mereka mainkan. Chanyeol menggendong baekhyun ke atas kasur.

"nah sekarang buka baju dulu ne" kata chanyeol dan dengan polosnya baekhyun melepaskan baju seragamnya nya . chanyeol pun melepaskan seluruh bajunya.

"kita main apaaa?" Tanya baekhyun senang sambil berguling-guling di atas ranjang. Kata bermain memang menyenangkan untuk seorang anak kecil bukan?.

Chanyeol terpesona. Tubuh baekhyun mulus tanpa cela dan masih mengeluarkan aroma bayi yang khas. Mendadak tenggorokan chanyeol terasa kering.

"pertama-tama tama kita bermain tahan nafas. Yang meminta untuk mengambil nafas duluan kalah, mengerti?" jelas chanyeol. Dan baekhyun mengangguk.

Mendapatkan sinyal hijau dari baekhyun, chanyeol langsung merengkuh baekhyun dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

Lidah chanyeol melesak memasuki mulut baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerang. Lidah chanyeol menjilat langit-langit mulut baekhyun. Menghisap dan menelan saliva baekhyun yang manis. Setelah beberapa saat Baekhyun mendorong-dorong dada chanyeol kehabisan nafas.

"Baekhyun kalah."ejek chanyeol. Dan baekhyun memasang wajah galaknya yang imut "baekkie tidak pernah kalah hyung" dan baekhyun lah kini mencium chanyeol duluan. Dengan kaku lidah mungilnya bergerak gerak dalam mulut chanyeol. Membelai lidah chanyeol lembut dan chayeol terlena. Chanyeol melupakan fakta baekhyun adalah adik kandungnya yang masih berusia enam tahun dan balas menciumnya ganas.

Ciuman itu semakin memanas dan dalam hingga tubuhnya kini menindih tubuh baekhyun. Kini ia tidak menghiraukan lagi baekhyun yang mulai memberontak karena tak bisa bernafas.

"hoshh… Hossh…" Baekhyun menarik nafas kuat-kuat ketika akhirnya ia diberi jeda untuk bernafas, dadanya naik turun. Tubuhnya mulai merinding.

"selanjutnya adu hisap. Yang bisa membuat lawannya keluar duluan. Ia yang menang" kata chanyeol dengan nada tak terbantahkan.

chanyeol menindih baekhyun terbalik, dengan posisi 69 ia memasukan junior baekhyun yang mungil ke dalam mulutnya. Dan memposisikan penisnya ke hadapan mulut baekhyun yang terbuka dibawahnya.

Chanyeol merasakan sedotan-sedotan ringan dari bibir baekhyun menggoda pucuk penisnya. Tangan mungil baekhyun menggenggam penis raksasa chanyeol agar tidak terlalu masuk kedalam mulutnya. ketika sedotan-sedotan itu berubah menjadi jilatan-jilatan kecil yang mengingatkannya pada anak kucing. Chanyeol menegang.

"Hooaa hyung, punya hyung membesar" pekik baekhyun polos saat penis yang digenggamnya membesar dan mengeras, urat-urat disekelilingnya mengedut dan ada cairan yang mengalir keluar.

Baekhyun terpesona. Ia ingin penisnya sebesar itu ketika ia dewasa nanti. Merasa penasaran ia menjilat cairan yang keluar dari penis chanyeol dan merasa menyesal. Rasanya tidak seenak ice cream fikirnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu chanyeol menelan junior mungil baekhyun. Melumatnya utuh-utuh, membasahinya dengan saliva. Dan baekhyun merasakan kehangatan yang bersumber dari penisnya mulai menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya.

chanyeol Menggoda twins ball baekhyun dengan menggigit-gigit kecil bola kembar itu sampai Baekhyun melenguh. Pantatnya terangkat keudara ketika chanyeol mencengkramnya erat dan menjilat jilat perpotongan antara hole nya dan twins ballnya. dan baekhyun tidak bisa mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya lagi.

"Aahhhh…..ahhhh….AArrrrggghh…."desah desah baekhyun tanpa henti, matanya terpejam dan ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri menahan serbuan kenikmatan ketika chanyeol menyedot penisnya keras sampai kedua pipi chanyeol terlihat menyekung. Dan baekhyun klimaks dengan jeritan panjang yang feminim.

Sperma baekhyun menyemprot mulut chanyeol langsung dan chanyeol merasakan rasa manis samar dan kekentalan yang baik dari sperma baekhyun. Merasa sperma baekhyun adalah pelumas yang baik. Chanyeol dengan kasar membuka liang hole baekhyun dengan jarinya dan meludahi hole itu. Chanyeol takjub melihat daya hisap hole baekhyun yang dengan cepat menelan cairan itu dan terus berkedut meminta diisi. Mata chanyeol berkilat berbahaya.

"Dan terakhir permainan kesukaan baekkie. Kuda-kudaan" bisiknya bergetar karena nafsu.

chanyeol memposisikan baekhyun secara menungging. Baekhyun memeluk boneka teddy bearnya dengan erat. Membiarkan chanyeol mengajarinya. Mempercayakan tubuhnya kepada hyungnya itu.

"ENggggh…" erang chanyeol sekuat tenaga saat memasuki lubang yang super sempit itu. Penisnya terasa ngilu. Lubang baekhyun sesempit lubang jarum membuat chanyeol kesakitan. Tetapi pasti tidak sesakit baekhyun yang langsung menangis tersedu-sedu saat rasa sakit mendominasi tubuhnya. "Huuuu hyunggiieee" tangisnya pilu. Airmatanya meleleh dan ia mencengkram boneka teddy bearnya untuk menahan rasa sakit. Holenya berdarah. chanyeol telah mengambil keperjakaannya.

"kumohon lebih pelan…. hyung~" kepala Baekhyun berkunang-kunang, tubuhnya sedang ditunggangi seekor kuda jantan yang liar. Terbayang kan bagaimana kalau seekor anak anjing yang mungil diperkosa oleh kuda liar. Sungguh proporsi tubuh yang sangat tidak seimbang. Penis chanyeol tidak hanya menyentuh sweet spot baekhyun tapi juga tertanam sampai menyentuh usus baekhyun. Membuat baekhyun merasa penuh dan mual.

"ooohhh terus hyungiieeee ohh.. ahhHH" Kenikmatan yang seperti ini baru pertama kali baekhyun rasakan. Disaat penis hyungnya menyentuh titik yang tepat, baekhyun merasa seperti terlempar di udara. Penisnya menegang dan meneteskan precum. Nikmat sekali, sungguh. Liurnya menetes.

"Baekhyunieee,,,bekkiee,," desis chanyeol mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dalam hole adiknya. Tanpa ragu. Chanyeol mengangkat kaki kanan baekhyun. Membuat posisi baekhyun seperti anjing yang hendak buang air. Dan itu membuat penis chanyeol menyentuh pusat kenikmatan baekhyun dengan cara yang lain.

"hyungiiee OOOhhh~~ 3" Baekhyun gemetar ketika Kenikmatan melanda seluruh tubuhnya, mulutnya mengeluarkan desahan panjang tanpa henti. Lidahnya terjulur dan meneteskan saliva ketika hyungnya itu memperkosa holenya dengan kekuatan penuh dari belakang. Dan penisnya memuncratkan spermanya jauh hingga mengotori wajahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

air mata baekhyun sudah kering. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengingat dengan hampa ketika hyungnya menyetubuhinya semalaman. Entah berapa belas kali ia klimaks semalam dan kini ia merasakan ada cairan yang sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari holenya. ternyata penis chanyeol masih bersarang di sana.

"baekkie,,,nyemnyemmm" baekhyun menoleh. Hyungnya mengigau. "hyung sayang baekkie" gummam chanyeol pelan tapi baekhyun mendengarnya dengan jelas. Hatinya terasa hangat. Wajahnya memerah.

baekhyun berusaha bangkit. Tapi holenya perih sekali. Baekhyun mencoba engeluarkan penis chanyeol dari dalam holenya dan itu membuat chanyeol terbangun.

"Oh bekki, kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya sambil mengucek matanya, suaranya serak.

"EEmmm hyung.." baekhyun terlihat malu. Holenya mengedut.

"Ya baekkie, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mainan power ranger hyung. Besok malam kita main lagi ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah memerah. Chanyeol terbangun sepenuhnya mendengar kata-kata baekhyun.

Dan chanyeol bersumpah tidak akan pernah menghambur-hamburkan uang jajannya lagi demi membelikan mainan untuk adik tercintanya ini.

E

N

D

.

.

.

.

.

Entah mengapa kok di otak gw ada alur buat lanjutin cerita ini jadi multi chap, hwhahahahahahahah *digampar

Mind to review?

NB : Buat yang lagi nungguin chapter 4 "Love Triangle" (Siapa juga yang nungguin?) tenang saja. Author enggak lagi buntu ide kok.

cuman masak chapter 5 nya udah kelar aku ketik, chapter 4 nya malah belom *Author sarap

(Sebenernya chap 5 nya kelar duluan karena itu ada NC nya hahahaha *pengakuan Dosa)


	2. Chapter 2

Baby bitch baekhyun chapter 2…

Chanyeol pulang dari sekolah dengan bahagia…

"lalalalalalala" ia berjalan dengan riangnya sampai terlihat seperti melompat-lompat kecil.

Chanyeol senang sekali setiap kali pulang ke rumah dikarenakan ia sudah merindukan hole merah jambu nan sempit milik adik kecilnya yang imut. Baekhyun. Terkadang selama pelajaran di kelas ia melamunkan baekhyun yang sedang mendesah-desahh. Ohh. Ingatan yang indah. benar sodara-sodara. Chanyeol memang Pevert -_-

"Aku pulang" ucapnya ketika memasuki rumah dan hatinya terasa mencelos saat melihat adiknya menangis tersedu-sedu di meja makan. Dihadapannya duduk eomma mereka yang cantik. Huang zi tao. Chanyeol merinding saat melihat Eomma-nya Memasang wajah Gangsternya (?) ketika memandang dirinya.

Hati chanyeol mencelos. Apakah rahasia kecilnya dengan baekhyun sudah terbongkar? Apakah baekhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya ke eomma mereka dan chanyeol akan diusir dari rumah. Lalu chanyeol akan putus sekolah dan menjadi berandalan. -_-. Oke, sepertinya chanyeol terlalu banyak membaca fanfic.

"duduk…" ucap tao tegas. Dan chanyeo duduk diantara tao dan baekhyun.

"eomma. Ada apa ini..?" Tanya chanyeol kalut. Ia memandang baekhyun yang masih menangis.

"kau seharusnya lebih lembut terhadap adikmu." Ucap tao pelan. Nadanya keibuan. Chanyeol bengong. Apakah umma mereka mendukung apa yang mereka lakukan. Chanyeol setengah tidak percaya.

"Ka-kami pakai pemanasan kok umma…" jawab chanyeo tidak nyambung.

"kau kan tahu adikmu masih kecil, kau harusnya tidak memaksanya seperti itu"

"ta-tapi umma. Aku keasyikan kemarin jadi kami main semalaman" jawab chanyeol takut-takut.

"umma tidak keberatan kalian main bersama, tapi jangan di malam hari. Di sore hari kan bisa. Hingga adikmu tidak terlalu capek"

O.O. chanyeol bengong. Ummanya tidak keberatan dan malah _menyuruhnya bermain_. Di sore hari pulak . chanyeol menelan ludah.

"oke umma. Aku dan baekhyun akan bermain nanti sore." Jawab chanyeol bahagia. Eommanya baik sekaliii.

"sekali kali ajaklah adikmu bermain di taman. Apa kalian tidak bosan bermain **mobil-mobilan** di dalam kamar. "

Jedeeeeerr. Kilat menyambar di dalam kepala chanyeol. Ternyata dari tadi eommanya membicarakan tentang bermain mobil-mobilan. -_-

"lalu mengapa baekhyun menangis?" Tanya chanyeol bingung penyebab baekhyun menangis

"katanya baekhyun kalah lomba lari tadi pagi di sekolahnya gara-gara kecapekan habis bermain mobil-mobilan denganmu chanyeol" jawab tao umma dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa.

Dan chanyeol hanya bisa ber sweatdrop ria -_-.

.

.

.

"Cup..Cup sudah jangan menangis. Anak lelaki tidak boleh menangis" bisik chanyeol sambil menjilat jilat wajah baekhyun. Menghapus airmata di pipi putihnya. Chanyeol memang suka sekali mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan setiap mereka sudah berdua saja di dalam kamar.

"Ahhh hyung.." baekhyun mengerang kesal. Mendorong chanyeol mejauh dari dirinya.

"Pokoknya Baekkie tidak mau bermain dengan hyung lagi…." Ucapnya kesal. Chanyeol membatu. Membayangkan betapa kesepian penisnya tanpa hole baekhyun.

"Gara-gara hyung lubang baekkie sakit, baekkie jadi kalah ketika lomba lari dengan luhannie hyung di sekolah." air mata sudah bersiap-siap untuk menetes lagi.

Chanyeol tidak tega juga. Chanyeol sangat mengetahui sifat baekhun. menjadi nomer 1 di sekolah dan membuat kedua orangnya bangga adalah hal yang penting bagi baekhyun. Baekhyun memang anak yang sangat baik.

"Maaf kan hyung ya". Chanyeo mengusap rambut chanyeol. "nanti sore hyung akan membelikan obat untuk hole baekkie. Lalu kita mampir ke taman dan membeli es krim ya"

mendengar hal itu tangisan baekhyun berhenti, matanya berbinar.

"Jeongmal?"

dan chanyeol mengangguk.

Sampai kapanpun baekhyun adalah baekhyun yang tetap tergoda jika dijanjikan sesuatu yang dia sukai :D.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan bungkusan obat yang dibelinya dari apotik.

Mulutnya menganga. Baekhyun membuatnya shock.

Bayangkan seorang baekhyun kecil yang sedang menjilati lelehan ice cream yang mengalir hingga pergelangan tangannya. Matanya terpejam dan lidah mungilnya bergerak gerak mengejar cairan coklat yang mengaliri tangannya. Bulu kuduk chanyeol meremang. Celananya menyempit. Bagaimana cara menahan nafsunya kepada baekhyun kalau baekhyun sendiri yang -secara tak sadar-menggoda imannya. Srigala dalam tubuh chanyeol bangkit.

"Ah hyung, kau sudah kembali" Tanya baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"iya" chanyeol menelan ludahnya. Namun sebagai kakak yang baik ia membersihkan coklat yang belepotan di bibir dan tangan baekhyun dengan tisu.

"bagaimana, kau sudah selesai bermainnya"

"sudah hyung, tadi aku bermain perak umpet dengan temanku sebentar" kata baekhyun sambil menunjuk seorang anak yang manis dengan mata jernih dan rambut pink di kejauhan. Memang sore ini taman agak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa anak saja yang bermain.

"Mari kita cuci tanganmu dulu sebelum kita pulang"

dan chanyeol menggandeng tangan baekhyun.

.

.

.

"SSSssshhhh" bunyi air keran yang mengalir ketika baekhyun mencuci tangannya di washtafel toilet umum taman. Sudah hampir senja dan toilet itu kosong. hanya berisi mereka berdua. Baekhyun mencuci tangannya dengan riang tanpa menyadari ada serigala kelaparan memandangnya dari belakang.

"Baekkie kita pakai obat yang hyung beli ya" rayu chanyeol

"Obat? Untuk lubang baekkie ya hyung? Nanti saja hyung di rumah. Kan minum obat harus setelah makan."jawab baekhyun polos

"ini obat salep sayang. Bukan obat minum. Nanti hyung bantu baekhun pakai."

"ya sudahlah terserah hyung saja"

"nah sekarang baekhyun buka celananya ya?"

"di-disini? Baekkie malu hyung. Ini kan toilet umum"

"ya sudah ayo kita kedalam" dan chanyeol menggandeng baekhyun menuju kedalam bilik toilet.

Di dalam toilet chanyeol mendudukan baekhyun diatas toilet dan mencopot celana pendek biru baekhyun. Sinar keemasan senja, masuk kedalam bilik mereka melalui ventilasi udara di atas sana. Membuat bilik mereka tampak temaram.

"ayo di buka kakinya lebar-lebar" dan baekhyun menurut. Dibukanya kedua pahanya lebar-lebar dan menunjukan hole pinknya ke kakaknya itu. Holenya masih sedikit terasa panas.

Dengan tangan gemetar chanyeol mencolek salep yang tadi dibelinya kemudian mengoleskannya ke hole baekhyun.

"Dingin hyung…"

"Iya, ini agar lubang baekkie cepat sembuh"

Pertama –tama di liang hole baekhyun dan kemudian masuk lebih dalam. Jari chanyeol mengoleskan salep itu keseluruh dinding hole baekhyun secara perlahan. Menghantarkan getar-getar listrik ke tubuh baekhyun. Baekhyun mendesah

"OOOhhhhhh…." Sensasi dingin dari salep yang dioleskan chanyeol memberinya nikmat. Ada rasa lengket yang aneh dalam holenya. Wajahnya merona.

"jari hyungie kurang panjang…." Desah baekhyun. Holenya berkedut.

Chanyeol merasa celananya menyempit. Pijatan-pijatan lembut hole baekhyun pada jarinya membuatnya berfikiran kotor. Dan jarinya mulai bergerak melenceng dari tujuannya dalam hole baekhyun. Menggoda sweet spot baekhyun tanpa menyentuhnya.

Dan tanpa disangka pinggul baekhyun bergerak melecehkan jari chanyeol.

"Baekkie…. Sayang…"

"kuraang hyung…."baekhyun merintih dengan wajah tersiksa "kurang dalam….."

penis chanyeol menegang.

"nanti baekkie sakit lagi. Besok test larinya masih ada kan?" Tanya chanyeol pura-pura perduli..

"Biarkan saja hyungaahhhh…. lubang baekkie gatal" jawab baekhyun putus asa. Dan chanyeol menarik jarinya

"Ayo beri pelumas di penis hyung agar baekkie tidak terlalu sakit nanti" perintah chanyeol sambil menurunkan resletingnya dan memposisikannya di depan wajah baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggenggam penis chanyeol dan memasukan ke dalam mulutnya. Persis seperti saat memakan es krim tadi. Mata baekhyun terpejam dan menjilat jilat penis chanyeol dengan polosnya. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak saliva dipenis chanyeol. Kaki chanyeol bergetar.

Sebelum tubuhnya ambruk chanyeol menukar posisinya dengan baekhyun. Kini ialah yang duduk di atas closet dengan penisnya yang besar mengacung tegak. Baekhyun yang berjongkok di atas penisnya berusaha keras memasukan penis raksasa chanyeol ke dalam manholenya. Kaus di pakainya naik hingga sebatas dada hingga menampakan putingnya yang kemerahan.

Bulir-bulir keringat mulai muncul di dahi baekhyun dalam pergulatan mereka yang panas. Holenya bagaikan robek saat penis chanyeol mulai masuk sedikit demi sedikit. Memaksa dinding anusnya untuk terbuka.

Baekhyun meloncat loncat kecil seperti kelinci diatas tubuh chanyeol. Menyatukan tubuh mereka. Memberikan kepuasaan ke holenya yang gatal. Dan chanyeol merasa penisnya ngilu.

"Nnnnggg… sakit hyungieee… sakit" rengek baekhyun saat lompatan kelincinya tidak mampu membuat penis chanyeol menyentuh sweet spotnya hingga hanya rasa sakitlah yang ia rasakan.

chanyeol memainkan putting baekhyun yang terpampang dihadapannya. Dengan kedua tangannya secara bersamaan dicubitnya putting baekhyun dan merasakan bola mungil nan empuk tertanam dibalik putting berwarna kemerahan itu. Di mainkannya bola itu. Dipuntir-puntir dan ditarik dengan kasar sampai baekhyun melenguh. Holenya meremas penis chanyeol lebih keras lagii.

"Jangan disitu hyung…"

"oh ternyata ini daerah sensitifmu ya" bisik chanyeol semakin asyik memainkan putting baekhyun. Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya. Tubuhnya semakin sensitive dan saliva lolos dari bibirnya.

Chanyeol mulai serius. Di rengkuhnya pinggang baekhyun dan dengan tenaga seorang kapten tim basket. Ia menaik turunkan pinggul baekhyun. Dan baekhyun bagai boneka kain. Tubuhnya lemas dan hanya bisa berpegangan pada pundak chanyeol. Tubuhnya bergerak seirama hentakan penis chanyeol yang mengebor lubang mungilnya.

"SSSssshhhh nikmat baek…."

"AHh. Trus hyuuuungg…. " rengek baekhyun. Lubangnya mulai relax dan melembut.

Lumatan lumatan hole baekhyun membuat chanyeol melayang. Dan darah mudanya menginginkan hal yang gendongnya baekhyun dan ia bangkit berdiri. Namun penisnya masih saja terus menusuk hole baekhyun. Precum dari pucuk penisnya berhasil membasahi sweetspot baekhyun. Baekhyun tersentak. Dari tenggorokannya keluar suara seperti orang tercekik.

Dengan kekuatan penuh ia melecehkan baekhyun. Tubuh baekhyun yang mungil dengan mudah bisa chanyeol kendalikan dan baekhyun menangis. Kenikmatan ini berlebihan untuknya.

"sudah hyung sudah….." mohon baekhyun saat penis baekhyun menyentuh proststnya berkali kali hingga rasanya prostatnya membengkak.

Chanyeol tidak mendengar. Dengan berani chanyeol keluar dari bilik toilet dan menuju ke depan wastafel. Baekhyun panic. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang melihat mereka. Tapi toilet itu kosong.

Dihadapan kaca besar wastafel. Chanyeol memutar tubuh baekhyun dan membuatnya berjongkok di depan kaca dengan penis baekhyun mengarah kedepan wastafel. Dari belakang chanyeol kembali menanamkan penisnya kasar.

Wajah baekhyun memerah melihat pantulan tubuhnya yang sedang di setubuhi oleh kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"senang dengan apa yang kau lihat baby?" Tanya chanyeol seduktif, dijilatnya telinga baekhyun.

Penis baekhyun menegang.

"AAAaaaaaAAAh hyung jangan" chanyeol mengocok penis baekhyun.

"lihat lubangmu yang nakal menghisap penis hyung"

twins ball bekhyun menegang saat memandangi pantulan penis chanyeol yang keluar masuk lubangnya. Lubangnya mekar dan memerah.

"panggil nama hyung"

"UUhhhh channie…"

"PANGGIL.."teriak chanyeol kasar menusuk sweetspot baekhyun hingga ujung ususnya dan meremas penis baekhyun sekuat tenaga. Baekhyun menjerit menyakitkan.

"UH CHANYEOL HYUNG" dan baekhyun klimaks. Penisnya meledak dan spermanya mengotori kaca didepannya. Pandangannya mengabur dan mulutnya terbuka saat klimaks mengambil alih dirinya.

Chanyeol terengah puas. Celananya masih menggantung di lututnya. Sementara baekhyun masih berjongkok di depan wastafel dengan penis chanyeol masih tertanam di holenya. Sperma chanyeol menetes keluar dari hole baekhyunmengotori lantai. Namun matanya terpaku. Melalui cermin, chanyeol melihat Pantulan sosok anak kecil bermata jernih memandangnya dari pintu toilet, membuatnya kaget. Pandangan mereka bertemu dan anak itu lari.

Hati chanyeol mencelos. Sudah berapa lama anak itu memperhatikan mereka?

Dengan hati takut chanyeol bertanya.

"siapa nama anak yang bermata jernih dan berambut pink yang bermain denganmu tadi baekhyun?"

"hah…hah…maksud hyung?" jawab baekhyun masih terengah. Tampaknya ia tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dan kegiatan sex mereka tadi menghabiskan banyak tenaganya.

"Iya siapa nama anak berambut pink yang bermain denganmu tadi di taman?" Tanya chanyeol tidak sabar dan tidak sengaja penisnya menggesek hole baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun mendesah seksi. Chanyeol terangsang lagi. ia malah lupa kejadian tadi.

"Ah..Ahh…Ah…. Namanya Xi Luhan Uhh.. dan… dia adalah teman sekelasku hyung" jawaban baekhyun diantara tusukan penis chanyeol yang memulai ronde ke dua sex mereka.

"Ahhh. Paniknya besok saja" Fikir chanyeol Pabbo.

.

.

.

Tbc….

Kepoo kan sama lanjutannya…

Kepo kaaaannn…

Kepo dunk? *plak

Chanyeol Paboooo sodara-sodaraaaa…. *plak

Bagaimana kisah mereka setelah teman sekelas baekhyun memergoki mereka sedang NC an…

Nantikan kelanjutannya….

Hwahahahaha #plak *alay

Maaf kalau NC chapter ini tidak hot *nangis

Mind to Review ….

summerbaek : kamu baca ff nistaku *eh. Makacih udah nungguin love triangle ku. Puas g sama endingnya. Hehehehe

KimRyeona19 : iya chanyeolnya udah kaga sabar nunggu bacon gedean dikit. Jadi walaupun bacon masih mengkel (?) udah di panen (?)

Hanny TaoRis HardShipper : YA ALLAH MASYA ALLAH HANNY COMMENT DI FANFICKUU. Kyaaaaaa *gax santé. Aku penggemarmuuuuuuuuuuuu. Lalalalalala. Kamu comment apa aq turutin *loh. Iya aku akan memperhatikan cara penulisanku *Silangin jari di belakang punggung. Hehehehe. Makasih udah comment sayang *cipoks

Aiiu d'freaky : SETUJUUU. Cinta terlarang emang lebih menyenangkan. jujur belum kepikiran m-preg soalnya bacon masiih 6 taun. Tapi entar mungkin di lain fic gw buat bacon ngelahirin anak chanyeol, he. Gomawo udah Fav-in *cipoks

ichigo song : yang gila saya sebenernya *plak

baeknyexotic : samaaaa gw juga ketawa. Hahaha. Sip ini lanjutannya. Makasih udah comment :D

ssnowish : Saya senang kalau anda puas ;D

ChanLoveBaek : oke ini lajutannya darling (?)

Bubble KimChii : ini sequelnya. Silakan dicomment :D

kim heeki : hihihi iya baek kan gitu emang. Malu malu mau nambah *plak

SHY Fukuru : hahahaah suka kata kata kamu, Apapun fanficnya tetep M ratingnya. Hahahahah *yadong

Nurfadillah : iya makasih udah nungguin love triangle. Udah aq update tuh. Bagus gx?

TrinCloudSparkyu : TOssss inces emang bagus. Hihihihi

I was a Dreamer : sodorin tisu

BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE : siaaaaap. Ini aku lajut.

PrincePink : kita sehatiiii. Si baek kaga usah dikasihani. Dia keenakan kok. :p

Guest : FF seperti ini emang enaknya di baca pagi2 :p

baekggu :ke polos an baekkie diambil hyungnya. Hahahaha

terima kasih ya buat semua yang udah comment.

Masih adakah yang mau Review untuk author yang haus (?) Review ini :D…..


	3. Chapter 3

Baby Bitch baekhyun Chapter 3…

"Huuuuwwaaaaaa" Baekhyun menjerit senang dan berlari larian.

Kemarin, baekhyun melihat iklan di televisi tentang taman bermain air yang baru di buka dengan nuansa bajak laut. Dimana-mana terlihat ada aksen-aksen seperti geladak kapal atau kotak harta karun yang memberi kesan kita sedang berada di zaman bajak laut. Bahkan Gapuranya pun berbentuk seperti hulu kapal lengkap dengan tiang dan patung mermaid. Semua itu sudah cukup untuk membuat seorang baekhyun merengek-rengek meminta kesana.

Dan seperti biasa. Chanyeol selalu ada untuk mewujudkan keinginan baekhyun. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

"Aqua World"

Sebuah Kompleks kolam renang terlengkap dengan luas hampir satu hektar. Kolam renang ini memiliki berbagai macam-macam kolam seperti kolam arus yang mengelilingi kompleks taman bermain air ini, kolam dengan pancuran semprotan air di dalam air sehingga terlihat seperti air yang mendidih dan memberikan efek pijatan. Bahkan mereka memiliki kolam ombak yang bisa memberikan efek seperti di pinggir pantai Dan satu lagi jangan Lupakan Perosotan Besar meliuk-liuk seperti pipa setinggi belasan meter yang membuat chanyeol merasa tertantang.

"Baekhyun ayo kita naik perosotan" ajak chanyeol bersemangat sambil menunjuk perosotan dihadapannya.

"Ayo hyungg" jawab baekhyun sama bersemangatnya.

Dan mereka bersama- sama menaiki tangga menuju puncak perosotan. Baekhyun berjalan di depan chanyeol. Dengan hanya mengenakan celana renang. Kali ini chanyeol harus berterima kasih kepada ibunya yang cantik huang zi tao. Kerena ibunya membelikan baekhyun celana renang segitiga yang sangat mungil (?) berwarna biru tua, sesuai dengan selera chanyeol. Kulit baekhyun yang putih terekspose jelas di bawah sinar matahari. Chanyeol mendesah frustasi.

chanyeol meperhatikan suasana taman bermain air ini dari ketinggian. Cukup ramai di beberapa tempat tetapi cukup sepi di beberapa tempat lainnya. Taman bermain air ini luas sekali hingga terkesan chanyeol tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sesampainya di puncak perosotan tepat seperti perkiraan chanyeol tidak ada orang disana dan chanyeol memposisikan dirinya duduk bersiap untuk meluncur di perosotan dan dengan santainya chanyeol menurunkan celana renangnya dan menunjukan penisnya yang panjang dan tegang ke hadapan baekhyun.

"hyung sedang apa?" tanya baekhyun kaget. Wajahnya memerah.

"Ayo kesini" rayu chanyeol lembut "kita main perosotan, ini pengaman agar kita tidak terpisah dan baekhyun tidak tenggelam" tangan chanyeol

"Ohh begitu ya hyung" jawab baekhyun polos

"Iya, ayo cepat kemari"

Baekhyun menghampiri chanyeol. Kaki kanannya yang mungil melangkahi chanyeol dan memposisikan tubuhnya membelakangi chanyeol. Perlahan chanyeol menyibak celana renang baekhyun yang tepat di depan wajahnya. Menyibak tepat di bagian dimana hole pink baekhyun bersembunyi. Dengan gemas chanyeol menciumi pantat baekhyun dan menggigitinya. Membaui aroma tubuh baekhyun dan melesakkan lidahnya ke hole yang dipujanya itu.

Baekhyun terkikik geli.

Tak tahan chanyeol menarik baekhyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Melesakkan penisnya ke tempat favoritnya. Hole baekhyun.

Baekhyun melenguh dan chanyeol mengerang. Persatuan dari tubuh mereka memang selalu terasa magis. Seakan hole baekhyun memang diciptakan untuk penis chanyeol dan penis chanyeol yang ditakdirkan untuk memberikan kenikmatan pada hole baekhyun.

Kemudian Mereka meluncur dalam terowongan perosotan yang panjang dan gelap. Desahan-desahan baekhyun menggema kencang di telinga chanyeol saat tangan chanyeol mendekap perut baekhyun dan menariknya mendekat. Memperdalam cumbuan organ intim mereka. Air yang memercik dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka memberikan sensasi dingin yang disukai baekhyun.

"Byuuur" mereka berdua tercebur dalam kolam di ujung perosotan. Penis chanyeol tercabut paksa di dalam air dan ia klimaks. Baru kali ini dia klimaks secepat ini dan melihat celana renang baekhyun yang tidak terpasang dengan benar sama sekali tidak membantunya.

Chanyeol membiarkan nafsunya menggelora. Penisnya tidak pernah terlepas dari hole baekhyun setiap mereka masuk ke dalam air sepanjang hari. Ia menggendong dan memeluk baekhyun di kolam yang dalam seolah baekhyun takut tenggelam padahal di bawah permukaan air.

Penis chanyeol bergerak gerak konstan menyetubuhi adiknya itu.

Mereka mengotori satu kolam renang ke kolam renang lain. Menumpahkan sperma kental di kedalaman air dan membiarkannya melayang di permukaan. Entah berapa geladak kapal yang mereka pakai untuk bersembunyi berbagi desahan dan entah berapa semak semak hutan tiruan yang chanyeol gunakan untuk merebahkan baekhyun dan mengesek-gesekan penisnya disana. Mencoba berbagai suasana dan gaya bercinta.

Sampai di akhir hari. Jari-jemari baekhyun telah kisut dan kedinginan. Chanyeol membawa baekhyun ke pusat keramaian. Kolam ombak. Kolam dimana seakan-akan ombak datang dan mereka berada di pinggir pantai. Pihak pengelola memasang speaker dan memutarkan lagu-lagu bernada up beat. Membuat para pengunjung bermain dengan ombak dan melompat-lompat seakan akan sedang berdansa.

Segera setelah air menutupi pinggang mereka. Chanyeol menyibakan celana renang baekhyun dan memasukan penisnya ke hole baekhyun yang penuh sperma. Chanyeol terus saja berjalan ke daerah yang lebih dalam hingga air menutupi dada mereka. Baekhyun memeluk chanyeol lebih erat. Sperma chanyeol terasa berenang-renang dalam perutnya.

Orang-orang terus saja melompat-lompat seirama ombak disekeliling mereka. Ramai sekali. Seperti sedang berada di tengah tengah dance floor di diskotik ternama. Dan chanyeol ikut melompat. Menusukan penisnya ke hole baekhyun di tengah keramaian. Baekhyun mendesah. Tangan chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya dan menuntunnya untuk balas bergerak.

"SSshhhhh" Chanyeol mendesis nikmat memperkosa hole baekhyun.

"UUhhh…UUhhh…ahhhhh"baekhyun mendesah nikmat. Percikan-percikan air masuk ke bibirnya yang terbuka. Kepalanya terkulai lemah di pundak chanyeol.

Ombak yang bergerak naik turun menyembunyikan gerakan mereka di bawah air. Air yang dingin menyelimuti seluruh tubuh mereka namun baekhyun merasakan lubangnya membara. Tubuhnya menjadi lebih sensitive berkali-kali lipat dan penisnya berkedut-kedut mengumpulkan sperma.

Kaki baekhyun keram. Terlalu lama mengangkang dan memeluk pinggang chanyeol. Kebas dan dingin. Perutnya berkontraksi, merasa ada penis besar yang mengaduk-aduk lambungnya.

"ah..ahh….ahhh..ah."desahan baekhyun semakin feminim dan kencang. Putingnya mengeras menggesek putting chanyeol dan diremasnya rambut ikal keemasan kakaknya itu. Nafasnya habis dan beberapa orang di sekeliling mereka mulai memperhatikan wajah baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyadari itu. Sungguh. Ia merona. Menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam desahan tapi tidak bisa. Chanyeol semakin liar bergerak di bawah air. Air beriak di sekeliling tubuh merka berdua. Tusukan-tusukan penis besar chanyeol membuat baekhyun menggelepar. Pandangannya memutih dan tanpa malu ia menjerit. Menggapai puncak kenikmatannya dan klimaks dengan kuat menumpahkan hasratnya. Klimaksnya bahkan terasa sampai ujung jarinya yang kebas.

Luar biasa.

Sungguh.

Dan chanyeol mengencingi dirinya. Demi tuhan baekhyun merasakan air hangat mengalir dalam holenya. Menghangatkan sekujur tubuhnya yang dingin karena seharian berada di dalam air.

Dan baekhyun menangis entah karena apa.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya baekhyun berguling-guling di kasurnya yang besar sendirian. Ia bosan. Hari ini chanyeol sedang tidak ada. Ada pertandingan basket katanya.

Baekhyun galau. Entah tentang apa. Apakah itu tentang sesuatu yang belum ia mengerti sepenuhnya? ia memeluk boneka teddy bearnya.

Ia tidak mengerti perasaannya sendiri.

Holenya sakit. Tentu saja. Chanyeol melecehkan dirinya seharian kemarin Dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. dadanya terasa aneh.

Tiba-tiba baekhyun teringat cara chanyeol mendesah, chanyeol yang memanggil manggil namanya dan chanyeol yang sedang mencapai puncak kejayaannya di atas tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya menghangat.

Dengan ragu-ragu baekhyun memasukan tangan kanannya ke dalam celananya dan mengocok penisnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah hari ini chanyeol langsung berlari ke kesekolah baekhyun. Bukan. Walaupun dia mesum Dia bukan ingin menguntit baekhyun. Hari ini dia ingin bertemu dengan luhan.

Dengan mencurigakan dia mengamati setiap anak yang keluar dari gerbang sekolah SD tersebut. Sesekali ia mengelap liurnya yang mengalir secara tidak sengaja saat memperhatikan anak-anak manis yang berlarian sepulang sekolah. Benar-benar selera chanyeol.

Sampai dilihatnya dari kejauhan baekhyun keluar dari sekolah. Ia bersembunyi. Dengan energik baekhyun berlari kecil sambil menggiring bola. Hansaplast tertempel di lutut kanannya. Bekas jatuh waktu bermain bola katanya waktu sarapan tadi pagi. hati chanyeol terkembang sewaktu melihat baekhyun Wajah pabbonya keluar.

Padahal baru beberapa jam ia berpisah dari baekkie mungilnya tapi entah mengapa rasanya ia sudah merasa kangen. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di kamar baekhyun yang wangi dan menunggangi hole sempit milik adik kecilnya itu.

Chanyeol tidak sadar ada beberapa anak kecil yang ketakutan ketika melihatnya mengeluarkan aura - aura aneh ketika sedang membayangkan baekhyun.

"maafkan hyung baekkie, hyung ingin sekali menghisap putting susumu tapi hyung harus bertemu luhan". Fikir chanyeol dramaqueen -_-

Baekhyunnya berlalu dan target utamanya belum juga muncul hingga sekolah hampir sepi. Chanyeol hampir bosan sampai akhirnya anak manis berambut pink itu muncul.

Dengan menunduk luhan keluar dari sekolah. Tangannya menggenggam erat tas gemblok merahnya. Dan chanyeol keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Hai Luhan. Perkenalkan aku chanyeol hyung" Wajah luhan ketakutan ketika melihat chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

Dan luhan berlari kabur. Untuk sesaat chanyeol kaget. Tidak menyangka reaksi luhan akan seketakutan itu. Dan chanyeol berlari mengejar luhan.

"luhan tunggu sebentar. Hyung hanya ingin menjelaskan sesuatu" kata chanyeol ketika berhasil menangkap luhan yang memang berlari tidak terlalu kencang.

"Jangan sentuh aku" pekik luhan ketakutan. Tubuh luhan bergetar. Chnayeol melepas cekalannya pada pundak luhan dan berlutut, menyamakan pandangan mereka.

"Maafkan hyung kalau hyung membuat luhan takut, tapi hyung harus mejelaskan sesuatu"

"Tidak usah dijelaskanpun aku sudah mengerti hyung" jawab luhan dengan nada dewasa. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajak manisnya. Ternyata mata jernih itu lebih dalam dari yang chanyeol kira.

Luhan mendesah kecil, pipinya yang putih merona kemerahan dan luhan berkeringat deras. Chanyeol memandanginya curiga dan desahan berikutnya membuat chanyeol ketakutan.

Desahan luhan mengingatkannya dengan desahan baekhyun setiap ia memasukan sesuatu ke dalam holenya. Dengan ragu chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya menuju bokong luhan.

"bolehkah luhan" Tanya chanyeol dan luhan mengangguk.

Chanyeol memasukan tangannya kedalam celana luhan, jarinya menyeruak masuk kedalam hole luhan yang terasa panas dan bergetar. Dan wajah chanyeol memucat ketika menyadari dugaannya benar. Sebuah Vibrator tertanam di dalam hole luhan dan merangsang sweet spot luhan dengan getaran-getaran konstan.

"Ayahku juga sering melalukan itu padaku hyung" kata luhan sambil menunjukan lebam bibalik bajunya dengan wajah mau menangis. "Dengan kasar….."

Oh tuhan, ternyata luhan tidak sepolos baekhyunnya…..

Tbc…

Hwhahahahahahahahah *ketawa nista

Ternyata sodara sodara….

Luhan adalah baby bitch ke dua yang muncuuulll…

hwhahahahahahahahahahahah

Makasih semua yang yang sudah review *sujud di lantai

Maaf saya enggak bisa balas satu-satu *nangis darah

Pokonya ini saya rangkum saja jawaban reviewers semuanya.

Kenapa baekhyun sudah punya sperma? Ini murni kesalahan saya. Sayaa enggak tau anatomi cowok karena saya cewek tulen T.T. tapi kan enggak asik kalau udah capek2 bertarung(?) enggak ada hasilnya jadi untuk chapter selanjutnya baekhyun kita yang cantik akan terus menerus mengeluarkan(?) *uhuk Sperma.

Yang minta Chanbaek yadongan terus, percaya saja sama saya. Hidup chanbaek hihihihihihihihi

buat chapter 2 kemaren banyak yang komentar lucu. Sungguh saya bukan tipe yang bisa buat percakapan yang lucu. Percakapan chap 2 itu muncul sendiri di otak saya ketika saya mikirin kepaboan chanyeol. Sebenarnya di chap 3 saya mau buat yang lucu-lucu juga kayak chap 2 ternyata gx bisa. Hahahaha. Maafkan saya.

Untuk luhan. hahahahaha Yah ini lah luhan yang ada di kepala saya. Maaf tidak bisa memberikan luhan yang polos untuk kalian :p . dan Appanya luhan? *enggak mau ngasihtahu spoiler :p *plak

Minta maaf kalau ff saya selalu pendek, enggak HOT dan BANYAK TYPOOOOO.

Terima kasih untuk Review yang sudah menembus angka 50. Beneran loh itu sampai saya printscreen saking senengnya. Saya berharap ketika saya mempublish chap 4 nanti. Reviewnya sudah mencapai angka 100 *nguareeeeep heheheheh J

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic saya yang nista dan abal ini…

Saranghaeee


	4. Chapter 4

Baby bitch baekhyun chapter 4….

Chanyeol mengantar luhan pulang. Di gendongnya luhan dalam pelukannya. Hatinya tidak tega membiarkan luhan kesakitan di tiap langkahnya karena vibrator yang bergetar pelan dalam holenya akan menumbuk sweetspotnya setiap kali ia bergerak. Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan keadaan luhan ketika di sekolah dengan vibrator tertanam di holenya. Appanya kejam sekali.

Luhan terkulai lemas dan mendesah dalam pelukan chanyeol, tampak begitu tersiksa dan chanyeol teringat baekhyunnya. Apakah adiknya merasa kesakitan seperti ini setiap melayaninya?.

"Sudah hyung sampai disini saja." Kata luhan menegakkan dirinya dalam pelukan chanyeol, meminta untuk diturunkan.

"rumahmu yang mana luhan?" Tanya chanyeol merasa aneh tidak melihat sebuah rumah di sekitarnya.

"Itu hyung, rumahku yang putih itu." Tunjuk luhan ke rumah besar di ujung jalan yang didominasi warna putih dan kaca.

"ya sudah hyung antar sampai sana saja ya" tawar chanyeol lembut.

"Ah, tidah usah hyung. Nanti appaku marah kalau melihat hyung"

chanyeol terdiam dan menurunkan luhan. Membiarkan luhan berjalan terseok seok sendiri. Memandangi luhan hingga masuk kedalam rumah besar itu.

Rasa khawatir memenuhi chanyeol. Khawatir akan keadaan luhan. Akankah ayahnya mengkasarinya lagi. Dan dengan bermodal nekat chanyeol menyusul luhan.

Untunglah pagar rumah luhan tidak terkunci.

Dengan mengendap-endap ia mengelilingi rumah itu hingga ada suara yang menarik perhatiannya dari sebuah jendela besar. Suara luhan yang menangis.

"Appa… mianhae appa…."

Chanyeol kaget. Apakah ini appanya luhan? Seorang pria yang memiliki penampilan sempurna. Tinggi, pirang dan gagah. Jika saja bola matanya biru ia pasti akan terlihat seperti orang dari dataran eropa. Chanyeol tidak percaya. Seseorang yang kelihatan sangat terpelajar ini menyakiti anaknya sendiri.

Dilihatnya pria tampan itu menarik lengan luhan kemudian menghempaskannya ke kasur. Luhan menangis.

"Kau terlambat." Nadanya dingin. tangannya membuka pakaian luhan.

"Appa mian….huuu…pantatku sakit _kris_ appa hiks.. jadi aku berjalan pelan-pelan "jawab luhan sambil gemetaran dan menangis melihat appanya mulai membuka resleting celananya.

"kau tidak tahu betapa _khawatirnya _appa?" nada kris berbahaya. penisnya masuk ke dalam hole luhan yang menungging. Luhan meringis. masih ada vibrator mungil dalam holenya dan kris sudah menambahnya lagi dengan penisnya yang super besar. Luhan mengejan kesakitan. Airmatanya meleleh.

Dan chanyeol merasakan sesuatu menghantam dadanya. Hatinya sakit melihat luhan tersiksa. Image luhan dan baekhyun dalam kepalanya bertindihan. Melihat kris melecehkan luhan mengingatkan akan kelakuannya sendiri.

Kris menggenjot tubuh luhan liar. Chanyeol menutup mulutnya. Matanya terbuka lebar.

Saat sedang melakukan making love tentu saja melihat pasanganmu merengek dan menjerit kesakitan malah akan menambah nafsumu. Tapi bagi pihak yang satunya, apakah mereka merasakan hal yang sama.

Luhan tampak begitu kesakitan dan tersiksa. Apakah ia menyakiti baekhyunnya juga selama ini? Ia ingin menolong luhan tetapi pintu yang terbuka dari dalam membuatnya kaget.

Seorang namja masuk dengan santainya seolah-olah pemandangan di depannya adalah hal yang biasa.

"Appa tidak bosankah kau selalu melalukan hal ini" kata pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu.

chanyeol kaget, ia mengenali pria seputih salju itu, sehun. adik kelasnya di sekolah, saingannya dalam memperebutkan popularitas diantara para gadis, adalah…. kakak dari luhan.

Dan sehun _mencium_ bibir kris. Chanyeol shock. Sehun mencium kris dengan bernafsu, mengalihkan perhatian kris dari luhan.

"Luhan pergilah ke kamarmu.." ucap sehun di tengah-tengah pergulatannya dengan kris, mengambil alih ayahnya itu dari adiknya. Luhan menganguk pelan, menarik diri dari ayahnya dan pergi.

Sehun dan kris bercumbu liar dan dalam hingga akhirnya kris menindih tubuh sehun. Mengikat kedua tangan sehun di kepala ranjang dengan dasi seragam sehun sendiri dan memasangkan cock ring ke penis sehun yang menegang dan Sehun merintih.

Chanyeol menutup matanya. Perasaannya tak karuan. suara desahan sehun bergaung dibelakangnya.

ia pergi dari rumah itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

.

.

.

chanyeol pulang dengan langkah gontai, rumahnya gelap gulita.

"Aku pulang umma…" panggil chanyeol ke umma tao yang biasa menyambutnya, tapi tao tidak juga muncul.

Dan chanyeol menjatuhkan tasnya tanpa suara ketika ia berdiri di depan pintu dapur.

Diatas meja dapur, ibunya yang cantik tao, terlentang pasrah. Ibunya tidak lagi memakai celana dan apron yang biasa dipakainya tersingkap. Seorang pria tua, dengan rambut tipis yang telah sepenuhnya berwana putih, pendek dan gendut sedang memperkosa ibunya. Matanya yang merah menatap lapar penis ibunya dan lidahnya bermain di selangkangan ibunya. Chanyeol kaku. Ia tidak sengaja memergoki adegan dewasa _ayah _dan ibunya. Atau ayah baekhyun dan ibu_nya _untuk lebih tepatnya.

Suara kecipakan saliva dan gerungan kenihmatan ayahnya membuatnya jijik. Namun yang membuatnya kaku adalah ekspresi ibunya. Sebagai anak yang dilahirkan dari Rahim pria special itu, tentu saja chanyeol memiliki pertalian batin dengan ummanya.

Chanyeol tahu kapan ibunya merasa senang, sedih ataupun marah dan chanyeol bersumpah bukan ekspresi kenikmatan yang ada di wajah tao saat ini. Tao menangis dalam diam dan mendesah.

Penis ayahnya memasuki hole ibunya. Dan ibunya tangisan tao membuatnya tersedak. Penis ayahnya menghentak-hentak hole ibunya. Sungguh ini seperti adegan perkosaan dan chanyeol mual.

Dan seperti yang chanyeol katakan tadi, ia memiliki pertalian batin dengan ibu kandungnya itu. Tao menoleh , seakan menyadari kehadiran putranya. Mata mereka bertemu dan chanyeol pergi.

Meninggalkan ayahnya yang menggeram menggapai puncak kenikmatannya.

Chanyeol tidak mau punya adik lagi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar baekhyun. Adiknya itu sudah tidur dengan damainya. Chanyeol menatap baekhyun sedih. Apakah selama ini ia menyakiti baekhyun? Chanyeol tidak mau adiknya itu menangis sedih seperti luhan atau ibunya.

Chanyeol meremas rambutnya. Menyesali perbuatannya. Chanyeol melakukannya ke baekhyun semata mata karena ia menyukai baekhyun. Sungguh. Ia mencintai baekhyun dengan sepenuh hatinya. Tapi apakah baekhyun mencintai dirinya?

Bekhyun anak yang baik, polos dan penurut. Ia pasti percaya bahwa kakak kandungnya tidak akan berbuat jahat pada dirinya. Dan mempercayai apa yang kakaknya lakukan padanya walaupun ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Sungguh saat itu sosok baekhyun yang merengek meminta mobil-mobilan sangatlah imut. Baekhyun yang dengan muka polos menggesek-gesekan tubuhnya ke punggung chanyeol seperti seekor kucing membuat chanyeol hilang kendali dan mensodomi adiknya yang di bawah umur itu. Bahkan sampai berkali-kali. Permintaan baekhyun akan mainan berikutnya seperti pembenaran untuk chanyeol. Tapi apakah baekhyun sesungguhnya mengerti apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan?

Chanyeol meraih tangan baekhyun yang mungil. Menciuminya sambil menangis dan berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri lagi untuk tidak menyakiti baekhyun lagi.

.

.

.

Di pagi berikutnya chanyeol bangun dengan kepala pusing. Namun begitu melihat ummanya yang membangunkan dirinya untuk berrangkat ke sekolah dengan berurai air mata membuatnya segera terbangun dan sedih.

"Chanyeol maafkan umma kau melihat hal yang tidak mengenakan..." tao menangis.

Dan chanyeol memeluk ummanya. Bagaimana dia bisa marah? Chanyeol sudah dewasa dan sudah tahu semua kisah ummanya itu semenjak lama.

Bagaimana ummanya itu memperjuangkan untuk melahirkan _dirinya_ dengan lari dari rumah. Ibunya diperkosa seseorang hingga hamil dan mengandung dirinya. Seluruh keluarganya menyuruhnya aborsi tetapi ibunya tetap bertahan.

Tanpa berbekal apapun tao kabur dari rumah dalam keadaan hamil. Bekerja di bar sampai usia chanyeol 7 tahun dan akhirnya bertemu dengan tuan. Byun. Pria yang tadi malam menyetubuhi ibunya.

Menjadi simpanan seorang pria beristri sungguh sulit bagi tao, namun tuan byun sangat baik. Sungguh. Ia memberikan mereka rumah dan tunjangan finansial setiap bulannya hingga ibunya tidak perlu bekerja lagi tatapi sebagai gantinya adalah tao yang harus bersedia membuka pahanya setiap saat untuk tuan byun.

Hingga 4 tahun kemudian _baekhyun_ lahir dan chanyeol merasakan rasa sayang yang sangat besar terhadap adiknya itu. Chanyeol tidak akan melupakan rasa dimana ia pertama kali memeluk baekhyun yang baru lahir. Bayi cantik yang lembut dan hangat ketika dipeluk. Wajahnya yang putih, bibirnya yang merah dan matanya yang menyerupai bulan sabit ketika tertawa. Membuat chanyeol merasa lengkap.

Mengingat baekhyun membuat hati chanyeol sakit.

Andai ummanya tau apa yang chanyeol lakukan pada adiknya? Akan seperti apakah reaksi ibunya itu?

"tidak apa-apa umma, aku akan melupakannya" entah kata kata itu ditujukan untuk kejadian semalam atau untuk baekhyun dihatinya.

tbc…

Dan penonton kecewaaaaa… hahahahahah

Chanyeol tobat itu ceritanya, tapi…hahahahah

Tunggu aja deh cerita selanjutnya.

Aku enggak mau ngasih spoiler apapun ;P

*pelit mode on

Balesan Riview semua aku rangkum disini ya…..

Maafkan saya karena mengcut chapter ini sampai disini saja, saya sadar ini pendek sekali….

Maafkan saya kristao shipper saya membuat tao diperkosa kakek-kakek disini *digampar.#wakwakwak

Saya sebenarnya ingin mengucapkan beberapa kata untuk para tao shipper agar tidak pergi dari fic saya. Tapii…..

hwahahahahahah *sok misterius.

Kayaknya pada suka adegan NC yang kemarin. *menarik kesempulan sepihak. Maafkan saya karena enggak ada NC Full di chap ini hwhahahahahah, *ketawa kejam,

Sebagai gantinya baca ini aja, ada NC nya Chanbaek kok. Ini sequelnya love triangle. Tentang perjuangan chanbaek membuat (dalam arti kata sesungguhnya) anak. wakwakawkakaka

- s/9674285/1/Just-give-me-a-Baby

*promosi

Untuk yang bertanya-tanya soal ChanLu. Tuh lihat kan. Chanyeol Loves Baekhyun the one and only.

Untuk yang nebak nebak siapa bapaknya luhan. Ini saya kasih Kris.

Buat yang minta Sehun ini aku jadiin dia kakaknya luhan. Saya juga enggak tega bikin Sehun kpala gulali jadi bapak-bapak. Tapi kalo bikin sehun jadi kejam saya tega. Wakwakwakwak.

Buat yang minta Twitter sama FB saya. Bukannya enggak cintaa. Tapi saya memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu siapa saya. Kalau mau berbagi cerita (?) PM ajah. Okeeee.. hahahahahahaha *Plak :p

Yang mau commentnya di balas secara pribadi juga boleh PM . Tapi tetep commen dulu di comment box *gamaurugi :p. Saya eksis kok di PM secara sering meratiin Reviewnya udah berapa :P

Terakhir untuk Yang rela-relain bikin akun biar bisa comment, yang bilang suka "style" saya, yang commentnya panjang dan lucu, yang bilang fic ini favoritnya, yang bilang ff ini hot dan yang semangatin saya supaya tetep menulis. Fic ini untuk kalian semua….

Gimme Review Please…. Review kalian bagai penyegar di tengah-tengah Rutinitas pekerjaan… hahahahahahah

Sarangahajaaaaaa...


	5. Chapter 5

"Hyung,,, hyung,,, lihat, tadi pak guru memuji gambarku" ucap Baekhyun bersemangat dan menyambut kakaknya yang baru pulang sekolah. Menunjukan sebuah buku gambar ditangannya. Dalam salah satu lembar di buku itu, bergambar empat orang yang sedang bergandengan tangan, semuanya tersenyum dalam gambar itu. "Ini gambar Appa, eomma, Hyung dan aku" jelas Baekhyun sumringah.

"ah. Iya baekkie hebat" jawab Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas, mengelus kepala Baekhyun kemudian naik ke lantai 2, ke kamarnya sendiri.

Senyum Baekhyun menghilang, ia menatap sedih punggung kakaknya itu. Belakangan ini selalu seperti ini. Sekeras apapun Baekhyun berusaha, Chanyeol tidak pernah mau memandang kedalam matanya lagi.

Baekhyun merasakan sepi yang kuat dalam hatinya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah mengajaknya bermain dan tidur dikamarnya lagi. Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mengingat kata-kata Chanyeol dan mengucapkannya berulang kali dalam hatinya.

"anak lelaki tidak boleh menangis."

.

.

Sehun menyiram sekujur tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Ia menyabuni tubuhnya dan melihat beberapa rona kebiruan di kulitnya yang pucat. Selalu seperti ini setiap sehabis "bermain" dengan ayahnya. Tenaga ayahnya memang kuat sekali.

Diingatnya sudah 3 bulan lebih ayahnya belum ke dokter dan Sehun mendesah

"hyung boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Luhan, kepalanya yang berwarna pink muda muncul di depan pintu kamar mandi mereka yang bergaya jepang. Sehun yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi kayu kecil sambil menyabuni dirinya hanya mengangguk.

Luhan masuk dan langsung memeluk kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Maafkan lulu hyung…" nada penyesalan terucap dari bibir mungilnya.

"hyung yang minta maaf, apakah hyung datang terlambat? Apakah appa sempat memukulmu?" Tanya Sehun khawatir dan mengamati tubuh adiknya itu.

Luhan menggeleng dan Sehun merasa lega.

Setiap kali melihat Luhan, Sehun teringat akan dirinya sendiri di usia 7 tahun. Saat ia pertama kali menjadi korban nafsu birahi ayah kandungnya sendiri, dan itu rasanya menyakitkan. Sehun tidak ingin Luhan merasakan sakit seperti sakit yang ia selalu rasakan, bahkan jika sebagai gantinya ia harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Ah..Andai ibu mereka masih hidup.

Tanpa Sehun sadari Luhan sudah mulai menyabuni tubuh Sehun dan dengan nakal menggesek-gesekan tubuhnya ketubuh Sehun.

"hei kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada berbahaya, tetapi bibirnya tersenyum. "Dasar anak nakal.."

Dan mereka pun berciuman. Dalam dan lama. Luhan mendesah. Tidak seperti sentuhan appa nya yang kasar. Sentuhan Sehun selalu lembut. Membuatnya melayang.

Sehun mendudukannya di atas kursi kayu kecil dan bergantian menyabuni tubuh Luhan yang mungil dari besarnya mengerayang kemana-mana leher, ketiak, dada, perut kemudian turun hingga ke kejantanan Luhan yang menegang. Luhan mendesah lagi,

Ruangan ini terasa panas dan kaca yang memburam dihadapan mereka menjadi saksi betapa pengapnya ruangan itu. uap dari air hangat di dalam bathtube memenuhi ruangan dan membuat Luhan berkeringat.

Tangan Sehun licin dan wangi karena sabun beraroma strawberry kesukaan luhan, tangan kirinya menggerayangi paha dalam Luhan dan membukanya lebih lebar sementara tangan kanannya bermain-main dengan kejantanan Luhan.

"Uhhhhhh hyung uhhhh…." Luhan mendesah, menyederkan punggungnya pada dada bidang Sehun ketika tangan Sehun mengocok penisnya. wajah Luhan merona dan ia bergetar ketika jari telunjuk Sehun menggoda puncak penisnya. mengocok ujung penis Luhan dan membuat precum Luhan mengalir, sabun membuat kocokan Sehun terasa lebih magis. Belum puas, ujung kuku Sehun menggesek-gesek lubang penis Luhan seakan ingin mengoreknya dan Luhan tersentak ketika rasa itu datang,

"AAaaahhhh...aaaaaaahhhhhh…..aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" dan dengan diselingi desahan panjang. Luhan klimaks.

Belum sempat Luhan mengambil nafas Sehun sudah membawa tubuhnyanya yang lemas ke bathtube, menelentangkannya seakan ia ayam kalkun yang mereka santap setiap natal. Ayah mereka selalu memasukan daging cincang diantara kedua paha ayam itu dan kini Sehun akan memasukan sebuah sosis besar kedalam lubang diantara kedua paha Luhan.

Kepala Luhan bersandar di pinggir bathtube dan kedua kaki terbuka lebar. Holenya terasa pedih karena luka yang disebabkan oleh Kris dan air hangat yang merendam tubuhnya terasa seperti membelai-belai holenya. Membuatnya matang dan memerah.

Dan Sehun memasukannya, tanpa jeda penis besar itu terus maju dengan lurus dan baru berhenti ketika menyentuh sweet spot Luhan. Luhan menegang. Sehun memang sudah hapal dimana letak titik sensitive tubuh Luhan itu.

"Penismu sudah sampai hyung ahhh…."

"ukkhh sempit Luhanieee ahh,," desah Sehun saat hole Luhan meremas penisnya kencang.

"unggghh,,bergerak hyungahh.. bergerak" desah Luhan sambil menggerakan pinggulnya.

Air dari dalam bathtube yang mereka tempati meluap seirama gerakan pinggul Luhan..

"oohhhhhh holemu sudah basaah dan liciin ahhh..nikmatnya holemu baby". Sehun merinding. Penisnya bergerak maju mundur.

"ohhh aku senaanghh jika hyung senang.." gema rintihan Luhan memantul di dinding kamar mandi mereka yang besar. Merasakan kenikmatan menyelimutinya.

"lubangmu meremahaas penis hyung uhhh nikmathhh uhhh"

"aawww..awwww...aahhh penis hyung membesar dan bergerak sendiri hyung" hole Luhan kembali meremas-remas penis Sehun dengan berbahaya.

"bergerak baby bergeraakk" Sehun memekik dan menggesekan penisnyalebih cepat.

dan Luhan membalas goyangan Sehun. Mereka saling menyambut, penis Sehun dan hole Luhan. Ujung penis Sehun dan prostate Luhan. Kedua titik sensitive mereka bersentuhan berulang kali dan Luhan tidak tahan lagi. Kakinya mengacung tinggi.

Goyangan pinggul Luhan meliar. Mencabik holenya sendiri demi sebuah kenikmatan dari orang yang dicintainya. Wajah Sehun yang biasanya tenang pun kini terlihat gelisah, ia Menggeram kecil sambil terus memperkosa hole Luhan. Saliva mengalir dari meleleh di wajah luham, betapa bahagia Luhan bisa memberikan kenikmatan kepada hyungnya itu., di ingatnya wajah gelisah hyungnya itu, dan Luhan memejamkan matanya.

Memusatkan konsentrasinya ke holenya untuk memuaskan Sehun. Mengedutkan holenya berulang kali. Sehun menggila dan Luhan menggelepar dalam persetubuhan ini. Penis Sehun ditusuknya hingga maksimal dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sweet spot Luhan membengkak. Dan Luhan menjerit, sperma Sehun tumpah dalam hole Luhan dan sperma luhan mengambang di atas permukaan air.

Bagi Luhan. Kehadiran Sehun selalu mampu menghapus lukanya, Menghapus jejak-jejak kekerasan yang dilakukan appanya dan membuatnya mampu bertahan dari apapun. Betapa ia mencintai hyungnya itu…

.

.

.

Di dalam kamarnya Tao memandangi sebuah foto tua, foto dari masa yang telah lewat. Dirinya sendiri masih terlihat muda di foto itu. belasan tahun sejauh ingatannya. Ia memakai seragam SMAnya yang tampak pas dengan tubuh tingginya dan ia tersenyum bahagia dalam foto itu.

Dan kini ia tersenyum sedih kepada lelaki yang berdiri disampingnya dalam foto itu. Pemuda berwajah lembut yang tersenyum manis dengan lesung pipit dikedua pipinya.

"Xiying gege, maafkan Tao…" dan Tao pun menangis dalam sunyi sambil medekap pigura foto itu.

"Tao baby..." panggil sebuah suara kebapakan dan Tao kaget. Buru-buru ia hapus air matanya dan menyembunyikan foto ditangannya. Tn. Byun masuk kedalam kamar.

"Kau tampak pucat? Kau sakit" " tanya Tn. Byun perhatian, duduk di samping Tao dan tao menggeleng.

"Apakabar tuan? Bagaimana pekerjaan anda minggu ini" tao menanyakan hal itu karena sudah seminggu ini, ia tidak berjumpa dengan Tn. Byun. Tentu saja Tn. Byun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga sahnya. Tao kan hanya seorang simpanan.

"Baik seperti biasa, istriku sedang keparis sekarang, makanya aku kemari" jawab Tn. Byun sambil merengkuh tubuh tao dan pria tua itu mulai menciumi pundak dan leher Tao.

Tao mendesah."Aaahh jangan sekarang tuan..." Tao benci saat-saat seperti ini.

"Akuu merindukanmuu babyy" dan pria tua membuka celananya, membuat tao menungging kemudian mengulum penisnya. Mata Tao berkaca-kaca.

Yah setiap setiap beberapa kali dalam seminggu Tn. Byun akan selalu datang kerumah tao, dalam waktu-waktu yang tidak bisa di duga dan kemudian melakukan hal ini. Membuat adik untuk baekhyun.

Tn. Byun menelentangkan tao dikasur, celana tao telah terbang entah kemana. Tn. Byun melesakan penisnya yang menegang dalam hole tao yang berkedut.

"Uuhhhhhh" Tn. Byun menggeram nikmat dan tao merasa hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Jika bukan karena demi kehidupan yang layak untuk kedua anak nya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tao pasti sudah kabur dari dulu.

Tn. Byun menghentak-hentakan penisnya kedalam hole Tao dan Tao mengeluh.

"Nggghhhh nikmatnya holemu baby pandaaa..."

Hati tao berdarah, hanya ayah kandung Chanyeol lah yang selalu memanggilnya _'Baby Panda'._ tangannya masuk kebawah bantal tempat dimana tadi ia menyembunyikan pigura foto tersebut. Kemudian mencengkramnya erat-erat.

"Maafkan aku, karena aku masih sangat mencintai ayah kandung Chanyeol..."

Air mata Tao mengalir saat Tn. Byun klimaks didalam rahim Tao.

.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya. Ia berjalan gontai dan kakinya menendang-nendang bola kesayanganya dengan lemas. Bekhyun malas pulang ke rumah. Belakangan ini rumahnya terasa sepi. Hyungnya mulai jarang di rumah. Apakah hyungnya tidak sayang padanya lagi. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Kenapa hatinya sakit setiap mengingat hyungnya itu. Sama sakitnya seperti setiap kali ia kalah bermain bola dengan Luhannie hyungnya.

_Luhan hyung….._

Mendadak nama itu masuk ke dalam fikirannya dan fikirannya melayang ke sore 2 minggu yang lalu. Saat dirinya dan Chanyeol hanya berdua di kamar mandi taman dan Chanyeol menanyakan nama seorang sahabatnya yang berambut pink.

Bukankah itu Luhan?

Otaknya berfikir keras, ada urusan apa sampai hyungnya menanyakan nama temannya itu? pandangannya melayang dan Luhan yang ternyata hanya berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya. Cantik. Hanya itu yang ada di dalam fikiran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun selalu kagum kepada Luhan. Tentu saja kagum, Luhan jago bermain bola. Baekhyun merasa Luhan sangat dewasa dan anggun. Lebih dewasa dibanding teman-temannya yang lain. Itulah sebabnya ia memanggil Luhan _hyung. _Singkat kata Luhan itu sempurna, keren dan cantik sekaligus.

Baekhyun mengamati dirinya sendiri. Seragamnya yang kotor sehabis bermain bola, hansaplast menghiasi beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan jangan lupa sikapnya yang hobby ngambek. Benar-benar bukan tandingan Luhan. Dan Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Tanpa sadar langkahnya terus mengikuti jejak Luhan, gang kearah rumahnya telah lama terlewat tetapi ia tetap masih terus melangkah. Belok kanan, lalu belok kiri, menaiki tangga dan turunan tajam hingga mereka sampai di daerah yang tidak Baekhyun kenal.

Hingga tiba-tiba belokan terakhir Luhan lenyap, baekhyun berlari dan menoleh kesana kemari mencari keberadaan Luhan, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Dan Baekhyun dilanda ketakutan, bagaimana caranya ia bisa pulang sekarang? Luhan tidak ada dan ia tidak ingat jalan pulang. Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca.

Beberapa orang dewasa berjalan melewati dirinya tetapi tidak ada yang menghiraukannya. Seorang ahjjuma yang berjalan tergesa bahkan menyenggolnya keras hingga bola yang berada dalam pelukannya terlepas dan menggelinding ke tengah jalan. Air mata Baekhyun menetes. Bola itu adalah bola kesayangannya. Bola pemberian Chanyeol di ulang tahunnya sebulan yang lalu. Baekhyun berusaha mengambilnya namun…

"AWAS.." suara teriakan, decitan rem dan teriakan wanita memenuhi udara. Baekhyun memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, merasa ada seseorang menerjangnya dan mereka terhempas ke sebrang jalan. sebuah motor berkecepatan tinggi hampir saja menabrak Baekhyun. Tetapi untung saja ada seseorang yang menolongnya. Baekhyun menangis keras karena tidak bisa menahan rasa takutnya.

"kau tidak apa-apa adik kecil" Tanya pria penolongnya itu. Baekhyun masih berada dalam pelukannya. Dan baekhyun mengangguk. Membuat beberapa orang yang menyaksikan kejadian tadi dan menghampiri mereka menarik nafas lega dan pergi.

Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya dan terkesima saat melihat siluet pria yang menolongnya. rambut pirang pria itu terbias sinar matahari dan darah mengalir dari pelipisnya ke wajahnya yang dewasa dan tampan.

"Hweeeeeee maafkan Baekhyun paman, paman jadi terluka" baekhyun heboh saat melihat darah.

"cup..cup..sudah jangan menangis, paman baik-baik saja kok. Anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis" jawab pria itu sambil menunjukan senyum terbaiknya. Baekhyun terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu.

Baekhyun merasa paman yang menyelamatkannya ini mirip superman. Tampan, tegap dan kuat.

"kau juga terluka" pria itu menunjuk siku dan lutut Baekhyun yang lecet. Dan Baekhyun ingin menangis lagi.

"kalau begitu ayo. Kita ke rumah paman dulu. Kita obati lukamu." Jawab pria itu sambil bangkit menggendong Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa familier dengan gendongan paman ini, tubuh paman ini tinggi dan tegap, seperti hyungnya. Dan jangan lupakan rambut pirang dan wajah tampan nya. Wajah Baekhyun merona. Dengan malu-malu Baekhyun bertanya

"terima kasih paman, nama paman siapa?"

"Kris…, panggil saja aku paman Kris"

Tbc…

Apakah yang akan terjadi setelah krins membawa baekhyun kerumahnya? Hwhaahahahaha

AMPUUNNN, Tao diperkosa kakek-kakek ampe 2 kaliiiiii. Maafkan saya Tao shipper, Ini semua demi kepentingan cerita *Plak #alesan

Ampun deh, ide untuk ending fic ini menggila dalam otak saya dan dengan terpaksa saya kayaknya harus mengganti genre fic ini menjadi Crack and hurt. Kalo Angst belom kali ya soalnya kalian enggak bakalan nangis baca fic saya. Kalo kesel sih iya *plak

Ada pertanyaan dari LoveChanBaek :

Kenapa Sehun mau NCan dengan Kris?, Kenapa Sehun santai waktu NCan sama Kris dan nyaksikan Kris NCan sama Luhan?, apa Sehun Cinta dengan Kris?, Kris umurnya berapa di sini?, siapa Istrinya Kris?, apa nanti bakal ada KrisTao married?.

Terima kasih ya chingu atas pertanyaannya. *Hughug

Jadi begini teman-teman. Dalam fic ini tentu aja aku belum ngasih jawaban atas pertanyaan2 seperti itu. Kenapa? Ya karena jawabannya akan ada di chapter selanjutnya. Jadi aku enggak bisa ngasih jawabannya sekarang. Aku akan senang jika di review box kalian meninggalkan kesan-kesan kalian untuk chapter ini dan tebakan-tebakan kalian akan chapter selanjutnya. Itu menambah inspirasi untuk saya J

Yang ada di fikiran aku adalah fanfic ini seperti puzzle, aku akan berikan beberapa keping puzzle dan kalian akan menebak gambar utuh puzzle tersebut. Bisa saja kan kalian menebak bahwa puzzzle tersebut bergambar naga, phoenix atau unicorn atau hal-hal indah seperti itu tetapi ternyata setelah setelah puzzle nya selesai. Di puzzle itu hanya terlukis ayam yang sedang melukis naga, phoenix dan unicorn.

Bukankah cerita yang tidak bisa ditebak alurnya itu menyenangkan?

Aku berharap setiap kalian selesai membaca salah satu chapter dari fanficku, kalian akan ngamuk bahwa chapter ini tidak sesuai dengan ekpetasi kalian dan penasaran akan chapter selanjutnya. Itulah reaksi yang aku inginkan.

Dan aku berharap lagi kalian akan membaca kata-perkata dengan detail dari fic ku karena itu akan **menyiratkan** apa yang akan terjadi. Jadi jika kalian tidak mengerti tolong dibaca ulang. Kalau tetep tidak mengerti juga maka emang sayanya yang enggak jelas narasiinnya #eeeeaaaaaaaaaaaa. Hahahaha, Maafkan saya.

Maafkan saya kalo sering PHP in reader. Saya memang suka PHP in orang *plak

Waduuuh ini kebanyakan omong ini. Maafkan saya. Kalau ini game online, Skill menulis saya pasti masih level 2 dari 60 level yang ada. Jadi saya belum pantes ngomong hal-hal seperti .

Tapi anggap saja itu adalah cita-cita saya dalam dunia perfanfic-an. Saya menyukai alur yang tidak bisa ditebak. Semoga suatu saat jika skill menulis saya lebih baik impian saya akan terwujud.

Dan sungguh saya akan berusaha meminimalisir cara pengetikan saya yang amburadul.

Doakan saya teman-teman...

And Review please J


	6. Chapter 6

"Pa-paman baekkie takut."

"Tidak usah takut sayang, paman akan pelan-pelan."

"hihihihihi, aduh geli paman Kris baekkie enggak kuat."

"sebentar lagi sayang, pejamkan matamu, ne…"

Sehun menatap kosong adegan mesra di depannya itu, adegan ayahnya, Kris, sedang memakaikan eyeliner di mata Baekhyun.

Tunggu?!, memakaikan eyeliner. Iya benar **eyeliner**.

"Waaah cantik sekali Baekhyun!" kris menunjukan hasil karyanya di hadapan kaca besar di ruang tamu keluarga mereka. Mata kris berbinar. Mata Baekhyun mengingatkannya akan seseorang yang dikenalnya di masa lampau.

"Wooaahhh. Iya cantik paman. Aku jadi secantik Luhannie hyung!" Ucap baekhyun bersemangat ketika melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin.

"Luhannie?"

"iya, Luhan hyung. Teman sekolahku." jawab Baekhyun sambil mengangguk.

"wah dunia itu sempit ya. Luhan itu anak lelaki paman loh."

"Sungguh? Pantas Luhannie hyung cantik sekali. Orang appanya Luhan hyung setampan ini." Baekhyun keceplosan.

"Tampan? Eoh!" Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menggoda.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. "Iya, Paman tampan, pirang dan tinggi. Seperti pangeran di negeri dongeng."

Kris tertawa.

"Tapi aku suka rambut hitammu" Kris mengelus rambut Baekhyun, "dan kamu lucu." Wajah Baekhyun memerah.

_"Appa kapan mau mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang?"_ Sehun menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Sehun yang sejak tadi hanya duduk mematung memperhatikan kedua orang itu mengobrol akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ah iya, baekkie harus pulang. Nanti umma cemas. Terima kasih karena telah menolong dan mengobatiku paman Kris" Baekhyun menundukan tubuhnya 90 derajat.

"ayo, paman antar pulang. Rumah baekkie dimana?"

"Baekkie tidak tahu paman. Tapi baekkie ingat jalan pulang dari sekolah. Mungkin paman bisa antarkan Baekhyun ke sekolah saja"

"Kajja, Mari kita ke sekolah Baekhyun."

Dan Kris menggendong Baekhyun, berniat membawa Baekhyun kembali ke sekolah dan Sehun mengikuti dibelakang mereka.

Baekhyun menatap sekeliling ruangan itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Dengan prespektif lebih tinggi dalam gendongan kris. Kini Baekhyun dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Sebuah foto keluarga dengan tiga anggota.

Paman Krisnya terlihat lebih muda. Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang platina berada dalam pangkuannya. Baekhyun melirik sehun.

Dan pria yang satu lagi?. Paman kris terlihat merangkul pundaknya, pria di samping itu Kris memiliki senyum yang sama dengan luhan. Senyum yang cantik dengan lesung pipit dikedua pipinya….

.

.

.

Baekhyun itu anak yang baik. Sungguh. Tao tahu itu. Jadi ketika sudah lewat 2 jam dari jam pulang sekolah Baekhyun belum sampai di rumah juga. Tao panik bukan main. Baekhyun bukan tipe anak yang akan langsung bermain sepulang dari sekolah. Baekhyun akan pulang, mencium kedua pipinya, makan siang dan baru lah Baehyun akan meminta izinnya untuk bermain. Itulah yang terus terjadi selama bertahun-tahun ini.

Tao bergegas menghampiri pintu depan ketika ia mendengar ada seseorang yang pulang.

"aku pulang um…" kata-kata Chanyeol terhenti saat melihat ibunya berdiri di depan pintu dengan kalut.

"Ba-Baekhyun belum pulang juga Chanyeol"

Dan Chanyeol langsung berbalik dan berlari keluar. Otaknya hanya mengingat satu hal. Baekhyun…. Baekhyun_nya_…. Kemana adik kecilnya itu pergi?

"Chanyeol…" Tao mengejar Chanyeol dari belakang, panik melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang berlebihan.

Chanyeol meremas rambutnya frustasi. Chanyeol tahu sikapnya salah. Ia sebenarnya tahu alasan dibalik sinar mata Baekhyun yang meredup belakangan ini adalah karena kesalahannya, karena sikapnya. Tapi Chanyeol pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia ingin adiknya hidup normal seperti anak kecil seusianya. Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun seperti Luhan.

"Chanyeol berhenti…" panggil umanya yang terengah mengejarnya.

"kita harus mencari kemana umma?" suara Chanyeol yangbahkan tampak lebih panik dibandingkan Tao.

"Oke,, kita cari dari sekolah dulu"

Chanyeol dan Tao berjalan menuju sekolah sambil sesekali menengok ke gang lain yang mereka lewati sambil meneriakan nama Baekhyun.

Dan di sekolah memang ada seorang anak kecil. Duduk di atas ayunan dengan wajah menunduk. Tetapi itu bukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengenali rambut pink anak kecil itu.

"Luhan…" panggil Chanyeol, menghampiri Luhan.

"Ahh Chanyeol gege.."

"Kau belum pulang sayang?, nanti orang tuamu khawatir" Chanyeol bertanya dengan lembut sambil mengusap rambut Luhan. Disamping Chanyeol Tao tersenyum.

"Aku malas pulang …"jawab Luhan sambil menundukan kepalanya. Dan Chanyeol mengerti. Dengan lembut Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol selalu lemah pada Luhan karena Luhan akan mengingatkannya akan Baekhyun.

"Ayo, kita cari Baekhyun lalu kita makan ya. Hyung akan mengantarkan Luhan pulang nanti malam." Dan Luhan tersenyum, ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat Luhan tersenyum. Dan kecantikannya menyaingi bidadari, Chanyeol mengelus pipi Luhan. ada lesung pipit di kedua pipi Luhan.

.

.

.

Sakit. Baekhyun merasa hatinya bagai ditusuk sesuatu dan kemudian berdarah. Berdenyut nyeri hingga membuatnya ingin menangis. Dari kejauhan Baekhyun melihatnya. Melihat sosok Chanyeol menggendong Luhan, tersenyum padanya dan mengelus pipinya. Dan semuanya terasa sakit bagi Baekhyun. Ia memeluk erat leher Kris. Yang membatu.

Dan ke enam orang itu bertatapan muka. Tao, Kris, Baekhyun, Sehun, Tao, Chanyeol dan Luhan. Terlalu banyak emosi bercampur dalam pertemuan sepersekian detik tersebut.

Kris kaget melihat Tao dan kemudian beralih ke pemuda tinggi dan pirang disampingnya -Chanyeol-, Baekhyun tidak mau memandang wajah Chanyeol, Sehun menatap wajah ayahnya dengan ketakutan, Tao memucat ketika memandang wajah Kris, Chanyeol ketakutan melihat Baekhyun_nya_ berada di dalam pelukan Kris dan Luhan bingung melihat reaksi Sehun.

Tanpa bertanya ataupun berkata. Tao merebut Baekhyun dari pelukan Kris. Kris kaget namun berusaha meraih Tao sampai Chanyeol membentengi ibunya. Chanyeol yang telah menyerahkan Luhan kedalam pelukan Sehun. Kini membentangkan kedua tangannya, mencegah Kris mengejar ibunya yang kini telah berlari menjauh dengan Baekhyun dalam rengkuhannya.

Tetapi Kris tetap tersenyum. Chanyeol merinding. Kris tersenyum hangat padanya, mengusap kepalanya dan memeluk dirinya. Membisikan kata-kata dengan penuh cinta.

"Anakku…"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan itu dengan kasar. Wajah tak percaya terpasang diwajahnya. Namun Kris tetap tersenyum dan wajah Sehun tak terdefinisi.

Semenjak dahulu Chanyeol tahu, rambut pirangnya ini pasti bukan berasal dari ibunya, rambut ibunya hitam legam, sama seperti rambut Baekhyun. Dan kini seorang berambut pirang itu mengaku bahwa ia adalah ayahnya.

Chanyeol melirik Sehun yang memiliki rambut pirang platina dan rambut Luhan yang berwarna pink. Sama sekali lain dengan warna rambutnya. Namun pria yang kini berdiri dihadapannya ini tidak. Mereka sama-sama memiliki rambut pirang maghony, seperti tembaga dan kenyataan itu menghantam dada Chanyeol dengan keras. Ia belum siap.

Chanyeol berlari berlawanan arah dengan arah rumahnya. Kilasan kilasan balik itu memenuhi fikirannya yang kacau. Masa kecilnya yang berat tanpa seorang ayah, yang memperkosa ibunya setiap hari, tangisan ibunya dan adegan ayah kandungnya yang memperkosa Luhan dan Sehun. Anaknya sendiri.

Hati Chanyeol kacau dan ia tidak pulang malam itu.

.

.

.

"Ahhh gege jangan…"

"Aku mencintaimu Tao…"

"Aah gege nanti YiXing gege melihat…"

"lupakan semua Tao… lupakan, hanya ada aku dan kamu disini.."

Tetapi Tao tidak akan melupakan hari itu, hari dimana segalanya berawal.

Di sore hari itu, sungguh. Tao hanya disuruh oleh ummanya untuk mengantarkan minuman ke kamar kakaknya. Tunangan kakaknya datang dan kini ia sedang menunggu kakaknya yang pulang terlambat.

Tao tidak tahu ternyata tunangan kakaknya adalah seniornya di club matrial art sekolahnya. Kris gege. Orang yang telah lama disukainya.

Mata bertemu mata dan Kris berhasil merubah obrolan santai mereka menjadi penuh desahan. Entah sejak kapan Kris telah menindih tubuh Tao dan mencubit-cubit putting Tao.

"Aku menerima pertunangan ini karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu Baby Panda. YiXing itu gegemu kan?" kemudian Kris mencium tengkuk Tao dan Tao meleleh. Rayuan Kris meruntuhkan pertahanan Tao. Tao membuka lebar kedua pahanya, menyambut Kris untuk masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Hari itu, sekaligus hari dimana Tao kehilangan keperjakaanya.

Semenjak itu, sepi tidak pernah lagi ada di hati mereka berdua, pasangan yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu melupakan segalanya. Hanya ada Kris dan Tao di dalam dunia mereka. Kris seringkali menarik Tao ke tempat sepi setiap ada kesempatan, berdiri, mengangkat sebelah kaki Tao, menusukan penisnya dan dengan di iringi rengekan manis dari bibir tao, Kris menumpahkan spermanya dalam Rahim Tao.

mereka melakukannya diam-diam, berulang kali dan di belakang punggung Yixing. Hingga akhirnya Tao hamil…

Segalanya berlangsung begitu cepat, orang tua Tao marah dan mengusirnya dari rumah. Yixing menangis, memeluk adik satu-satunya itu, berusaha membelanya. Tanpa tahu bahwa yang menghamili adiknya adalah tunangannya sendiri.

Tao merasa amat berdosa pada Yixing dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah yang selama belasan tahun menjadi tempatnya untuk pulang. Berita terakhir yang di dengarnya adalah Kris dan Yixing telah menikah.

Tao merasa pintu kamarnya dibuka, lamunannya terpecah dan Tn. Byun muncul dari sana. Tn. Byun tersenyum seperti biasa dan Tao tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tao hanya melepas celananya dalam diam dan membuka kedua pahanya. Sama seperti yang dahulu dilakukannya dihadapan Kris. Adegan yang memulai dosa mereka dan kini ia memperoleh karmanya.

Air mata menggenangi matanya yang cantik, membiarkan Tn. Byun memperkosanya. Tao menganggap itu adalah takdirnya sebagai hukuman untuknya, kerena telah berselingkuh dengan tunangan kakak kandungnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Hosh…hosh.. hosh…."

Baekhyun terbangun dengan ketakutan, Kejadian sore tadi membuatnya bermimpi buruk. Menangis telah membuatnya jatuh tertidur dan bermimpi buruk. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya.

Tadi sore ibunya menangis tersedu begitu sampai di rumah, dirinya sudah berkali-kali meminta maaf karena membuat ibunya itu khawatir namun ibunya hanya menggeleng dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Baekhyun merasa kosong. Hampa. Ia merasa tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi. Hyungnya…hiks… mencintai Luhan dan kini ia sendirian. Air mata kembali mengaliri pipinya. Keheningan malam ini membuatnya sakit.

Hingga jeritan ibunya membuatnya kaget. Baekhyun terkesiap dan berlari turun menuju lantai bawah. Kamar ibunya.

Baekhyun berhenti di depan pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar. Ayahnya, sudah tergeletak di lantai.

"Appa….Appa…" Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Tn. Byun dan menggoncang goncangkan tubuh tua ayahnya itu. Dan tangan Baekhyun di lumuri oleh cairan hangat berwarna merah.

Dan diatas kasur sana. Ibunya memandangnya kosong, dengan sebuah pisau menancap di perutnya.

Paman Kris yang tadi sore masih mengendongnya bahkan menyelamatkannya kini sedang menyetubuhi mayat ibunya.

"AAhhhhh… aku mencintaimu Baby panda…"

_Dan Jeritan panjang Baekhyun merobek malam yang kelam itu._

.

.

.

Chanyeol terkurung di kantor polisi. Otaknya beku. Mereka dihujani banyak pertanyaan sebagai saksi. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi. Dan Chanyeol kehilangan banyak hal dalam satu waktu.

Disampingnya Luhan sedang menangis di pelukan Sehun. Mau bagaimanapun mereka berdua adalah adiknya.

Chanyeol bertanya ke setiap polisi yang ditemuinya mengenai keberadaan adiknya yang satu lagi, Baekhyun. Dan semua polisi yang Chanyeol tanya selalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Baekhyun telah diambil oleh keluarganya"

keluarga yang mana? Hanya Chanyeolah keluarga Baekhyun satu satunya.

Dan nasib Kris? Tuhan ternyata masih baik padanya, catatan medis Kris menolongnya, jadi dibandingkan dengan dimasukan kedalam penjara, Kris telah dijadualkan untuk masuk kedalam rumah sakit jiwa.

End…

Hwhahahahahah. Oke…oke… jangan pada ngamuk dulu.

Tbc…

Hwahahahaha. Chapter selanjutnya langsung loncat ke beberapa tahun berikutnya. Setelah mereka dewasa.

Hahahahahahaha

Orang yang terlihat normal terkadang mereka sebenarnya sakit jiwa.*smirk.

Aduh maafkan saya, saya udah bilang kan cerita ini bakalan "Crack and hurt" so enjoy your choice to read my fic…. Hahahahah *plak

Balesan review:

Aduuuhhh author juga mau nyelipin Kaisoo, tapi semua tokoh disini udah ada perannya masing-masing dan saya enggak tega bikin mereka cuma jadi figuran. Kalo pengen kaisoo baca aja love triangle *plak #promosi mulu.

Next fic aq usahain ada kaisoo. Okeeee.

Desahan. Oke. Author terlalu menghayati mendeskripsikan apa yang terjadi di "bawah" sana hingga lupa sama desahan. Oke. Nanti aku perbaiki. #kebanyakan janji

YYAAA AMPYYUUNN saya tau saya bego tapi saya g nyangka saya sebego ini. Tebolak nama Yixing jadi Xiying. Untung ada yang ingetin. Oke sekarang udah gx salah lagi kan. *plak

NC? Libur dulu ya hahahahahahahaha -penonton kecewa-

Hunhan? Hubungan mereka tak terdefinisi. Tar juga tau *sok misterius.

Terakhir yang minta adegan lovey dovey Chanbaek. Hwhahahahah. Anda harus banyak bersabar sepertinya *digebukin orang se kampung.

Nah inilah chapter 6 dalam kepalaku.

Do u like it?

Review please….

Eksooo saranghajaaaa…..


	7. Chapter 7

"iya… tidak usah khawatir, aku baik-baik saja disini."

Pria dengan rambut sewarna tembaga itu tersenyum. Waktu telah menambah kerutan di wajahnya tetapi ia masih setampan dahulu.

Kini dihadapannya, ketiga orang anak lelakinya akan pergi meninggalkannya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Tangannya terjulur, Mengusap kepala anaknya yang terkecil. Luhan.

"tidak apa-apa, kalian berhati-hatilah di jalan"

Ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan raut wajah sedih, namun ia masih tetap mencoba tersenyum, dan Chanyeol merasakan sakit di ulu hatinya. Menjenguk ayahnya selalu membawa perasaan melankolis seperti ini.

"iya. Aku mencintai kalian, Tao.. Lay…" ucapnya.

Dan mata Luhan berkaca-kaca ketika ayahnya memanggilnya dengan nama kecil ibunya.

Kata dokter, keadaan Kris semakin parah, Fikiran dan jiwanya terjebak di masa lalu dan kini ia bahkan memanggil Sehun sebagai Tao dan Luhan sebagai Lay. Chanyeol sendiri bahkan tidak ada dalam ingatan Kris.

Mungkin masa yang di ingat Kris adalah masa dimana Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luhan belum ada.

Pertama kali mereka mengetahui hal itu adalah ketika pertama kali mereka menjenguk Kris di rumah sakit jiwa ini. Sebulan setelah insiden itu terjadi. Hari dimana Chanyeol kehilangan segalanya. Chanyeol begitu terpukul tetapi Sehun dan Luhan lebih terpukul lagi.

Chanyeol kehilangan ibu, ayah tiri dan adik kecilnya. Sementara itu luhan dan sehun kehilangan satu-satunya yang mereka miliki. Sehun dan Luhan masih sangat muda saat itu sehingga mereka seperti hilang arah ketika kris tidak ada.

Dan sebagai kakak Chanyeol tidak bisa membiarkan kedua adiknya seperti itu.

Sebelumnya Chanyeol menyangka Sehun dan Luhan akan membenci kris, Setelah apa yang kris lakukan kepada mereka…

Seperti bagaimana Chanyeol membenci kris.

_Bagaimana sih perasaanmu ketika melihat pembunuh ibumu?_

Namun ketika Chanyeol mengungkapkan pemikirannya itu. Sehun meninju wajah Chanyeol dan berkata "Kamu tidak tahu apa-apa." seraya membiarkan Chanyeol berfikir.

Pada akhirnya mana mungkin Chanyeol membenci ayah kandungnya sendiri. Sesorang yang dicintai ibunya setiap waktu. Seorang pria yang memberinya kehidupan dan mewariskan wajah dan sifatnya kedalam dirinya. Seorang ayah yang sebenarnya diam-diam ia rindukan keberadaannya.

Menurut cerita-cerita Luhan, sebenarnya Kris adalah ayah yang baik dan perhatian. Jika tidak sedang "Kumat" ayahnya adalah orang yang sangat lembut dan penuh cinta. Sehun dan Luhan sangat mencintai kris. Hingga lambat-laun rasa cinta itu menular padanya.

Chanyeol kini tinggal di rumah Kris. Menjaga satu-satunya hal yang ia miliki. Sehun dan Luhan. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan seorang adik lagi.

Rumahnya yang dulu masih miliknya. Tn. Byun membeli rumah itu atas nama Tao sehingga otomatis rumah itu kini miliknya. Namun rumah itu terlalu banyak menyimpan kenangan yang menyesakan dada. Kenangan yang ingin dia lupakan sekaligus ingin dia ulang setiap waktu.

Setiap kali memandang rumah lamanya. Hatinya sakit. Chanyeol telah berusaha mencari Baekhyun kemana-mana. Termasuk ke keluarga asli Tn. Byun dan Bahkan nyaris ke seluruh korea. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Waktu berlalu dan kini Chanyeol telah dewasa. Chanyeol dan Sehun meneruskan bisnis café ayah mereka dan Kini mereka sudah berhasil membuka beberapa belas cafe yang menyebar di seluruh korea.

Dan si bungsu Luhan sendiri, tumbuh dengan cantik. Luhan sudah setahun belakangan ini menjadi Trainee di sebuah perusahaan hiburan besar korea.

Sehun sebenarnya agak tidak setuju dengan pilihan Luhan tetapi Luhan berhasil meyakinkannya dan kini Sehun mendukung Luhan seratus persen.

"Hey ayo kita pulang."

Chanyeol merangkul Sehun dengan tangan kanannya dan Luhan di tangan kirinya.

"Iya, mari kita pulang hyung…" Jawab Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk.

.

.

.

Bandara Incheon…

Pria mungil itu mendorong trolley kopernya dengan tergesa. Tiga buah koper ukuran sedang tampak saling bertumpuk di trolly depannya. Pesawatnya Delay satu jam dan orang yang menjemputnya pasti sudah tidak sabar.

"Baekkie Opaaaa…"

Dia menoleh. teriakan yang telah dikenalnya membuatnya mempercepat langkah. Mencari dimana pemilik sumber suara itu. Dan dihadapannya kini berdiri seorang gadis cantik yang terlihat mungil. Rambut kecoklatannya yang lurus dan panjang tertiup angin ketika ia berlari menyambut Baekhyun.

"-Juniel,"

"Oppa!. aku kangen sekali." Juniel memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Oppa juga."

Dan Baekhyun merasa seperti pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

Kamar itu masih gelap walaupun jam telah penunjukan pukul 10 pagi. Gorden kamar masih belum terbuka dan menyembunyikan dua sosok yang masih terbaring di kasur.

Kyungsoo merasakan handphonenya bergetar dan menyala dalam kegelapan. ia mengangkatnya sengan malas, Matanya masih terpejam.

"Halo….Ah…ya…Benar…, Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Baekhyun yang ke delapan belas." Jawabnya pada penelpon di ujung sana.

Kekasihnya yang berbaring disampingnya menggeliat, terbangun karena suara Kyungsoo.

"Iya, kami semua akan hadir."

Pemuda berkulit Tan seksi itu memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang membelakanginya.

"Oke. Sampai bertemu tiga Hari lagi."

Dan Kyungsoo mematikan telponnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya pria itu di sela-sela leher Kyungsoo.

"Masih tiga hari lagi Jongin. Ahhh…."

Jongin menggerakan juniornya yang masih bersarang di hole Kyungsoo.

"Ahkhh….Apakah yang semalam Ah… Ahh…. masih belum cukup Jongin?"

Kata Kyungsoo memprotes, namun ia mendesah dan memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sepenuhnya rasa nikmat yang menjalari dirinya. Menikmati puting susunya yang dimainkan dengan ahli oleh tangan pria dibelakangnya.

"SSshhhh..aaahhhh...Aku tidak akan pernah merasa puas menikmati hole sempitmu sayang."

Dan Jongin kembali menggesek-gesekan penisnya dalam lubang hole Kyungsoo. Lubang milik istri dari kakak kandungnya dan ibu dari keponakannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya nyaris berhenti. Ia berlari. Sekuat tenaganya. Dua belas tahun masa pencariannya berputar di kepalanya. Ia ingin menangis tapi tak bisa.

Entah ini ilusi atau bukan, ia melihat sosok Baekhyun melewati depan cafenya.

Di sore hari itu, seperti biasa. Chanyeol akan berada di cafenya. Membantu para pekerja cafenya dan terjun sendiri untuk mencatat pesanan para pelanggan.

Sore itu masih terasa sama ketika Chanyeol tersenyum kepada sepasang gadis yang kini menjadi tamunya. Memberikan mereka berdua waktu untuk melihat daftar menu dan pandangannya melayang ke jendela café yang lebar.

Pohon maple yang berdaun kuning-oranye berguguran. Musim semi hampir berakhir tetapi pemandangan di luar sana masih begitu cantik. Sampai kemudian sosok mungil itu lewat, memasuki jarak pandangnya dan Jantung Chanyeol terasa berhenti ketika ia mengenali senyuman itu.

Selama bertahun-tahun Chanyeol selalu membayangkan wajah Baekhyun yang menjadi dewasa. Baekhyun pasti masih memiliki mata seperti bulan sabit, hidung yang lucu dan senyum yang manis. Wajah berfikir yang sama dan rengutan yang sama ketika marah. Ia hanya akan tumbuh semakin tinggi dan semakin cantik tanpa berubah sedikitpun.

Terkadang seringkali di malam hari Chanyeol memimpikan Baekhyun Tumbuh besar bersamanya. sosok Baekhyun dalam imaginya terasa begitu nyata hingga seakan-akan Chanyeol bisa meraihnya. Namun setiap kali ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih Baekhyun. Ia akan terbangun di kamarnya dengan air mata mengalir memenuhi wajahnya dan rasa sepi yang kuat memenuhi dirinya.

Ia selalu hanya bisa bermimpi.

Namun pemandangan yang tadi lewat di depannya tampak begitu nyata. Pemuda itu berjalan pelan berlatarkan pepohonan maple berdaun kuning dengan menggandeng seorang gadis. Ia tampak jauh lebih besar dari pada Baekhyun kecilnya dulu. Tetapi Chanyeol mengenali senyuman itu. Senyuman yang selama dua belas tahun selalu menghantuinya.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan buku kecil yang dipegangnya.

"Baekhyun…"

Tanpa berfikir ia langsung berlari keluar.

"Tu-tunggu…"

Chanyeol berlari menerobos kerumunan orang.

"Ah-maaf…"

Chanyeol tidak sengaja menabrak beberapa orang dalam usahanya mengejar Baekhyun. Namun ia kembali kehilangan sosok itu. Orang yang paling ingin di temuinya.

Chanyeol ingin meminta maaf sekaligus menumpahkan rasa rindunya yang sudah berbertahun-tahun dipendamnya.

Smartphonenya berdenting sekali. Ada sebuah pesan memasuki ponselnya. Chanyeol merogoh sakunya dan mengusap layar handphone hitamnya. Memasukan kata sandi.

Lambang amplop surat berwarna kuning yang berkedip itu disentuhnya untuk membuka pesan didalamnya.

_- kau akan mati Chanyeol-_

Tbc…

Pendek sependek pendeknya….

Mianhae jika ini terlambat sekali T.T

Banyak hal yang terjadi, dan maafkan saya jika Cerita ini makin gaje, ga jelas, aneh.

Hahahahaha

Juniel itu cewek yang nongol di CF nya exo-k yang softdrink itu.

Hahahaha

Oia…..Setelah saya bertapa (?).

Akhirnya saya menemukan cara untuk nyelipin kaisoo….

Hayo tebak mereka jadi siapa? wakwakwaakkk

Siapapun yang jadi pemeran antagonis nanti. Saya harap enggak ada yang marah ya….. :p

Makasih semua yang sudah nungguin fic abal ini…

Gemme your love (review) Please…..


	8. Chapter 8

Chanyeol memandang kerumunan mahasiswa yang keluar dari gerbang kampus itu satu persatu, sudah lewat tiga puluh menit dari jam empat sore dan Luhan seharusnya sudah selesai kuliah, namun sampai saat ini Luhan belum juga muncul.

Menunggu itu rasanya memang selalu membosankan. Jika Sehun tidak berhalangan untuk menjemput luhan mana mau Chanyeol menjemput Luhan, namun hari ini Luhan sedang tidak enak badan katanya dan Chanyeol tidak tega membiarkan adiknya pulang sendirian. Bisa-bisa adik bungsunyanya yang cantik itu di culik orang.

Chanyeol merenggangkan tubuhnya yang mulai kaku karena terlalu lama duduk di dalam mobil. kepalanya masih sedikit pusing, mungkin ini efek karena terbangun di pagi buta karena desahan Sehun dan luhan yang menggila di kamar sebelah. Benar-benar membuat iri. Bagaimana Sehun menggeram dan Luhan mendesah desah sepanjang malam sehingga membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur dan berakhir dengan Chanyeol mengocok penisnya sendiri di kamar mandi sambil membayangkan Baekhyun. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

Chanyeol bangkit keluar dari mobil sport merah miliknya. menutup pintunya dengan gaya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya yang tinggi ke body mobil. beberapa mahasiswi melirik dengan antusias tetapi Chanyeol acuh tak acuh. Chanyeol mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan memandangi pesan berisi ancaman pembunuhan yang ditujukan kepadanya, dahi chanyeol menyerengit. Siapa orang iseng yang mengiriminya pesan mengancam seperti ini setiap hari?

Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa pernah berbuat salah kepada orang lain sampai orang tersebut harus balas dendam dengan membunuhnya.

Dan waktu seolah terhenti ketika hal itu terjadi. tiba-tiba udara berubah menjadi dingin ketika sosok yang dikenalnya melintas. Sosok itu bagai keluar dari dalam mimpinya. begitu sempurna dan tanpa cela. sekujur tubuhnya seakan mengeluarkan cahaya lembut yang membutakan matanya.

dan Chanyeol mengejarnya. meyakinkan dirinnya bahwa sosok dihadapannya bukanlah ilusi. Bahwa apa yang dilihatnya di depan Cafe saat itu adalah nyata.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol merasa suaranya begitu jauh.

Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan mungil itu, memanggil nama yang begitu dirindukannya.

Sosok itu berbalik, mendongak menatap chanyeol. memandang dengan tatapan polos yang sama seperti dua belas tahun yang lalu.

"Ya, Aku baekhyun. Paman siapa ya?"

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja Luhan Oppa?"

Juniel memandang seniornya itu dengan sepasang mata beningnya, rasa khawatirnya muncul ketika beberapa kali Luhan di tegur oleh pelatih dance mereka. tidak biasanya luhan seperti itu. Luhan adalah Trainee unggulan di Exo entertaiment. -Perusahaan mereka- Dengan wajah cantik, Suara nan merdu dan dance yang energik. Luhan sudah di sebut-sebut sebagai salah satu trainee yang akan segera debut.

"Oh, Juniel. aku hanya sedikit kurang sehat."

Luhan mengangkat tangan kanannya menandakan ia baik-baik saja tetapi wajahnya meringis. holenya perih sekali. semalam sehun nampaknya sedang dalam mood yang buruk dan jadilah luhan menghibur sehun dengan tubuhnya, dan kini luhan merasa sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Luhan menyerengit ketika beranjak untuk mengambil air minum

"Oppa kok jalannya..." Juniel tidak meneruskan perkataannya dan ia tersenyum nakal. "Ohh oppa aku mengerti sekarang.." Juniel menggoda luhan.

"Hentikan, Juniel.." dengan wajah memerah luhan mengabaikan Juniel yang terus mengikik di sekitarnya.

Juniel dan luhan masuk ke Exo Ent. dalam rentang waktu yang nyaris bersamaan, dipertemukan berkali-kali dalam kelompok latihan akhirnya membuat mereka menjadi dekat, juniel yang lebih muda dua tahun dari Luhan sudah Luhan anggap sebagai adik sendiri.

Juniel sendiri memiliki kepribadian yang baik, sopan dan ceria. dan luhan senang bercerita pada juniel hingga akhirnya juniel mengetahui bahwa Luhan memiliki seorang kekasih yang notabene adalah sesama lelaki.

"Cinta itu datangnya dari tuhan oppa, makanya cinta tidak pernah salah." itu adalah jawaban bijaksana dari seorang juniel, namun dengan wajah sedih ia melanjutkan perkataanya. "Bohong oppa, sebenarnya akau merasa cerita kita mirip, cintaku adalah cinta paling tidak mungkin. Aku mencintai kakak kandungku sendiri oppa."

Juniel bercerita sambil tersenyum dengan wajah ingin menangis.

.

.

.

"Tak terasa waktunya sudah dekat." Ucap jongin sambil mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. kacamata berbingkai hitam bertengger di hidungnya. matanya melirik Kyungsoo yang duduk di kasur tepat di samping meja kerjanya dan kembali berkutat dengan angka-angka dihadapannya.

"Bagus dong jongin! Harta kakakmu tak lama lagi akan menjadi milik kita." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Kecantikannya tidak pernah luntur dimakan usia. Kyungsoo masih secantik 20 tahun yang lalu. saat dimana Kyungsoo menikahi kakak kandungnya.

"Kau lupa apa syarat pembagian warisan." Jongin tetap fokus pada pekerjaan kantornya dan Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yang pertama. Surat wasiat baru bisa dibacakan ketika Baekhyun telah berusia 18 tahun. aku ingat jongin. Baekhyun memang akan selalu jadi kesayangan kakakmu."

"Ya, benar. salahmu sendiri telat memberinya anak." Jongin menggoda kyungsoo dengan nada sarkasme yang jelas ketara.

"Tidak pelu dibahas lagi oke." Kyungsoo memutar kedua matanya.

"Yang kedua seluruh ahli waris harus hadir."

"seluruhnya?"

"Iya, Pertama kamu kyung. istri pertama kakak. yang kedua Tao, istri kedua kakak yang telah lama meninggal. yang ketiga aku. dan kemudian ketiga anaknya. Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Juniel."

"Chanyeol masuk dalam surat warisan?"

"Tentu saja. kakakku bahkan memberikan nama Byun ke chanyeol, pengacara kakakku pasti sudah menghubunginya."

Kyungsoo mendesah, bagian warisanya berkurang. Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana suaminya memmbagi hartanya di surat warisannya.. tetapi dengan semakin banyaknya penerima warisan. bagiannya akan semakin sedikit kan?

Kyungsoo menikahi Tn. Byun Ketika keluarganya yang kaya raya bangkrut. Tentu saja Tn. Byun lebih kaya lagi. Tn. Byun adalah salah satu milyarder di korea. Dengan bisnis legal di bidang property dan beberapa bisnis haramnya. kekayaan Tn. Byun semakin bertambah setiap tahunnya bahkan hingga saat ini. Kyungsoo yang sejak awal memang di didik untuk menjalankan bisnis bisa mengambil alih posisi Tn. Byun yang telah tiada.

Kyungsoo melirik jongin. Bagaimana adik iparnya ini sangat berbeda dengan mantan suaminya. Tn. Byun?

"Hei berhentilah bekerja. aku merindukamu." Bisik kyungsoo sambil memeluk tubuh jongin dari belakang. menjilati telinga adik iparnya itu kemudian mengemutnya.

"Aku bukan Milyarder dengan bisnis haram seperti kakakku kyung. jadi aku harus bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang."

Kyungsoo mendesah, meniupkan angin hangat ke tengkuk jongin. kedua tangannya dengan nakal menyusup kedalam tubuh pakaian jongin. mengelus-elus perut datar Jongin. Membangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur.

"Aku selalu menyukai novelmu sayang, dan bagaimana cara kau menarasikan adegan percintaan kita di novelmu. penggambaran mu tentang bagaimana penis panjangmu yang lapar menyusup masuk kedalam holeku dan mencari kenikmatan disana tergambarkan dengan sangat erotis sayang. aku suka sekali. membuatku horny."

Jongin tersenyum berbahaya ketika menoleh dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Mendadak aku kurang inspirasi sayang. bagaimana kalau kau membantuku? huum.." Jongin menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo dengan tangan kirinya hingga bibir mereka bertemu.

"Kapan aku bisa menolak keinginanmu jongin, Ahhh.. Bahkan aku yang memberimu inspirasi tentang rasanya kehilangan keperjakaan ditangan adik iparmu sendiri kan?. dan bagaimana rasanya bertahun-tahun melayani dua orang kakak beradik sekaligus." Jawab Kyungsoo di sela-sela ciuman jongin. Lidah jongin masuk dan menggila seakan tidak ingin Kyugsoo bicara lebih banyak lagi. saliva mereka berdua menetes di lantai.

Dan Kyungsoo mulai gemetaran ketika Tangan kanan jongin menyusup masuk kedalam celana dalamnya dan menusuk-nusuk hole pinknya yang berkedut.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun kau mau kado apa di ulang tahunmu yang ke delapan belas?" Tanya kyungsoo kepada Baekhyun ketika mereka sedang sarapan. Juniel menatap Baekhyun, menunggu jawaban baekhyun dengan penasaran.

"Aku sudah besar umma, tidak perlu kado-kadoan segala." jawab Baekhyun.

"Ahh oppa, umma kan ingin membelimu hadiah. sebutkan saja." Imbuh juniel ketika mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Iya Baekhyun. mungkin kau membutuhkan mobil. kau kan baru saja memulai kuliahmu di korea." Saran Jongin.

"Ah tidak perlu paman. Transportasi umum di korea lebih baik daripada di china. aku senang naik bis di sini." Jawab baekhyun sambil tertawa. "Dulu di china aku ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki ya. Asrama sekolah letaknya sangat dekat dengan gedung sekolah paman."

"Aku padahal ingin sekolah di china juga oppa tapi umma tidak mengijinkan." Juniel menambahkan.

"Kamu kan perempuan juniel. lagipula ngapain kamu kesana?. Baekhyun kan setiap tahun akan menghabiskan liburannya di korea. dan kini ihat kan. Baekhyun akan kuliah di korea."

"Umma jahat membiarkan oppa bertahun-tahun sekolah di china."

"Yah juniel sembarangan. Baekhyun sendiri yang mau."

"Iya juniel. Oppa sendiri yang ingin di china, entah mengapa perasaan oppa tidak enak di korea. seperti ada pengalaman yang ingin oppa lupakan disini."

Juniel hanya menatap wajah baekhyun yang terlihat sedih.

"Ya sudah yang penting oppa sudah kembali ke korea. Oppa pulang untuk menemani juniel kan?"

"Ya...oppa datang untuk menemani juniel."

Tbc...

Oke andai ada yang enggak ngerti aku jelasin lagi..

Baekhyun kehilangan semua ingatannya.

Jadi baekhyun cuma Tahu berdasarkan apa yang Kyungsoo ceritakan padanya.

Kyungsoo bercerita bahwa Baekhyun hilang ingatan ketika ibunya meninggal. ibunya istri kedua Tn. Byun dan kini ia tinggal dengan ibu tirinya yang baik hati.

Udah begitu doang.

Hiks andai ada yang tau baru-baru ini aku enggak sengaja ngehapus folder fanficku yang didalemnya udah kelar NC an Chanbaek berisi seribu kata yang hot banget *Huueeeeee #nangis di pojokan. Nc annya udah panjang banget itu sampe 5 halaman. Keapus itu rasanya...

andai enggak ke apus tadinya mau aku masukin ke Chapter 9. tapi gara-gara keapus jadi...

Maaf jadi curcol.

Belakangan ini aku ngerasa yang ngeReview jadi dikit. mungkin karena aku enggak bales rivewnya satu-satu ya?

Maaf banget kalo aku enggak bisa balesin satu-satu.

soalnya aku kuliah sambil kerja. ngetik fanfic aja udah ngorbanin jam tidur aku T.T

Digabung aja ya balesan Riviewnya..

Maaf karena ada yang mau bunuh chanyeol. wakwakwakwak.

Maaf karena Lay cuma numpang nama doang. Dan Kristao? Ternyata di FF ini peran mereka sampai sini aja. hehehehe

Maaf saya enggak bikin Chanbaek moment banyak-banyak. sabar ya. dikit lagi kok.

Hunhan NC an tiap hari kok. tenang aja. Kalo lagi mood aku buatin Fullnya *plak #enggak janji

Nah udah terugkap kan Kaisoo itu siapanya Baekhyun? Ayoo ada yg tebakannya bener gx? entah mengapa pasangan kaisoo ini hot kalo menurut saya (?) *Author gx jelas.

Juniel? Ending buat juniel bagus deh #kode

Uhuk..

Ayo bagaimana Chapter ini menurut kalian? Semakin mirip sinetronkah?

Gemme Riviev Please..

With love...

Rie Nagisha yang lagi kesengsem sama kris

hahahahah


End file.
